Breaking Away from Bast
by GraspingBlu
Summary: Bella has always been a misfit, even with her clan of were-tigers. Sent out into the world as Bella is still adjusting to the human world. When she's sent will Edward still be her soul mate or did she bring him with her, in Daniel? AU
1. Appointed

Breaking away from Bast

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 1

Appointed

"We gather whole as clan. Act as clan for the clan. As children of the great mother, protectors of light we are called to action!" Renátka called over the clan, though now she was to be called Renee to match the current era. As she stood before us beautiful and strong as Taiga I envied her, she was a true leader. Her eyes gazed out but never landed on me, I was her daughter and for it she hated me. I was next in line to lead and she desired to hold her power. She had nothing to fear from me I have no desire to kill her in order to lead and she would never step down.

I listened, gathered by her summons two hours ago, and wondered what could be so important that the whole clan was needed. Most were Tigris or Taiga except for most of those of us learning our final form. Looking for those I considered my streak I locked eyes with Daniel and smiled happily as he moved to come and sit with me. Kari and Keith with Maia nodded but stayed in their places.

"We have once again crossed paths with spirited wolves." She continued and everyone growled or hissed lightly. We were not at war with them but a cat is a cat and a dog is a dog, we don't mix well. I tensed as I realised the intention of this meeting. "Their numbers are too large for us to ignore, some of us must guard over them. Once again these wolves are tied to the golden ones." She continued her speech though she had felt the ripple of the disquieted Tigers in front of her. "We shall send two so that no child should be left out of the clan alone." My eyes widened I knew at once I would be going but who would join me? Everyone nodded in agreement, it was not needed to have an elder there a child would do.

"Grant me this task!" several of us called out, my voice amongst them. I would not shame myself by refusing to assist the clan even if I knew she wished me to never return. Daniel's voice had joined mine and I smiled at him.

"My brave ones allow me to show my favouritism?" she asked with a gentle smile, "Bella?" she asked and all bowed at her selection. I moved towards the center and knelt before her. "Daniel?" her voice calm and he joined me in front of her. "Bring light to the darkness children." She said laying her hands on our shoulders. Her hand was light on me and left quickly, I held myself still and tried to will away my sorrow. Perhaps this task will prove to her my dedication to her, though I doubted it greatly. I would be gone from our lands for a long time on this task and I knew she was pleased to have me go.

****

"Wow! Renátka choose us! That is so cool! I mean what an honour and we're both so young. I mean it's a big deal!" Daniel rambled happily, I nodded but I was worried that there was more to this than an honour. She chose me to have me leave but Daniel is not a warrior he's not trained to greatly in war. He is protective but loyal to the clan before anything else. Sure he's my friend and we're close but that wasn't a motivation to her, she could careless if I got along with someone or not.

"Yes our first tasks as humans. It is truly very generous of her to give us this honour." I said my tone showed my mind going in a very different direction then his. He rolled his eyes but continued to smile as he thought about this trip.

"Its summer so we can go and get set up before going to school as our age suggests of us." He said thinking about what we would be playing. "We'll need money too... hey how about you paint and we open a gallery and live off of the profits?" I nodded it was a good plan as the clan would only pay for the building and travel, Tigers are self sufficient creatures. I enjoy painting and humans enjoyed buying them to look at or hang on their wall.

"It might look odd that a well known artist is so young." I stated plotting out the best cover as to not raise notice with the golden eyed vampires that currently dwelled in Forks near the spirited wolves. "But then again it's not like I have to tell people I painted them." I hated that my work was well known amongst humans, but it assisted the clan so I sold them through an agent to the world and made a lot of money for it. My face wasn't known that was all that mattered.

****

We arrived in this town in a forest two days later. It had taken time to arrange accommodations and transit as well as travel from Lake Rose Tead near Kodiak Alaska to Forks Washington. It was safest for the clan to be isolated when training and none of us minded the cold. It was one of the few gatherings that weren't a nesting area for those that were in transition. It was one of the warrior clans where the soldiers learned their duties before moving to nests to protect the youngest of us, Daniel was there as one of the few workers that built and maintained the camp. I on the other hand was here to follow my mother and learn from her, it wasn't working out so well.

My uncle had raised me and I would have rather followed him but females do not follow males they are beneath us. Cue eye roll. It was supposed to be my father who trained me but he died in defence of a nest during the cleansing times. I honour him and my uncle for choosing to train me when my mother wrote me off. Demetri managed to have patience with me even though I had some irregular difficulties, what with my mother not screening my matches and yet still being in line to lead. I am only as I am thanks to my kind hearted uncle.

"You seem lost." Daniel commented as we walked the final portion of our journey. My mind was else where as he said this. The first thing we needed was to get a car or a bike. I would prefer the bike but it was wet here and it might make it look odd that we drove a motorcycle here.

"I am, but with you I will always find my way." I said smiling it was a common phrase to say to your match, though Daniel was not officially my mate he and I were close. Well closer than I was to most anyone else and Kari, Keith and Maia were all warriors of Renee's guard so no matter how close I was to them they were still hers then mine.

He smiled at my statement and walked on. It would take us another hour at the human pace to reach our new building; I wasn't looking forward to sleeping human or inside. But it was necessary with vampires in proximity.

The rain began as we entered town and we ran the rest of the way. It was easy considering we had little more than our clothing and my weapons on us. The sword blade is as long as my spine, the sheath comfortable and my hair hide the handle so I wore it during our travels. But the throwing knives and one of my paintings as well as the few other possessions we each had were in the small backpack that Daniel wore. Once we sold the painting we would have money for whatever else we may need. Not that we had to eat today or tomorrow but it would be easier to have money and a vehicle. Eventually we took cover in a small cafe to wait out some of the weather, as to look more human.

"Sorry." I apologised, "We opted to walk into town forgetting about the possibility of rain and don't have any money on us." She smiled at me.

"Are you the new owners of the building off Pearson Street near Martin's Grocery?" She asked I nodded and she smiled at us again. "Oh well that's lovely. If you want I can start a tab for you?" she asked and both of us shook our heads.

"Not needed but thank you for your kindness. We just want to arrive at our new home slightly dry." Daniel answered beaming at her and for a moment interrupting her thoughts. I kicked him and his gaze shifted back to me.

"Okay." She said before leaving the table flustered. I glared at him as he chuckled.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I forget humans feel our essences and react so strongly to them." He said shrugging. I shook my head and flicked him laughing when he dodged and the flick war began.


	2. Play acting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 2

Play acting

"Are you serious?" I asked my voice showing my frustration, he couldn't be serious!

"Yes! If you want to look normal you need to work here and play human teenager!" he said smug because he was right it made me look more normal. I hung my head and pouted, I hated interacting with people who bought my art. It was uncomfortable and hard not to correct them when they thought something stupid about my work.

Once we had arrived to the dim building we had to begin making the place look habitable. The next day the agent arrived to collect the piece and give us the money. How it was worth $17 thousand dollars beats me, but with the money we would have enough to buy food eventually, get clothing, furniture, pay the bills, school supplies, and a vehicle.

"Then we are at least getting a bike!" I announced and his face fell. I loved the wind and didn't mind getting wet to have that. Daniel on the other side didn't know how to drive a bike and would have to be a passenger which is apparently typically the girl's position. It was funny that he didn't like the idea of letting me drive and yet was a part of a matriarchal society. I know it was nothing more than him knowing the culture better than me but I shrugged it off and it was his turn to pout.

I am not looking forward to this task. Not only were we far away from any clan we couldn't be anything other than human. I was already itching to change even just to a Tegamen just to show my stripes. I have only been human for 7 years so this form still felt wrong and unusual. I preferred to be more Tiger than human, most of us did. The final form though it has its benefits was not comfortable to a Tiger.

The store front was beginning to look more like a gallery after the three days of labour we had put in. Now all it needed was some art, I put the final bit of trash in the can outside and grabbed my camera. It was beautiful here so it was easy to get interesting shots that I could make something out of.

As the sky darkened I returned to the shop and saw Daniel had put up the sign. "Teigr Gallery" it was a simple black and white sign in a fancier script. Daniel had chosen it because Teigr was what he chose his last name to be and it was also the welsh word for tiger. I went for Trinil I figure an extinct subspecies of tiger was less weird. Why we had to have two names I didn't get. I know one is your family name the other your personal name some had another name as well.

Technically I would then be called Isabella Meira Bast, for we are the Tigers of Bast and Meira is my first name before I became human and earned my human one. But no possible direct connection to the clan could be made, though I don't see how the name means anything to humans. So I am Isabella Trinil and he is Daniel Teigr while we live in Forks. I was hoping that the clan registered me as Bella and not Isabella I hated the name, probably why Renee chose it.

"Nice sign." I said flatly as I entered the store front. Daniel smiled and pointed to the door next to the bathroom. I arched an eyebrow and looked from him to the door.

"I set up your lab in there." He said before nearly running to the front door, "I have to go and get frames and stuff." He said before vanishing out the door. That boy was way too focused on the details, even though I needed his expertise in human things. I had studied them but there was just way too much to learn.

Walking to the door I pulled it open and began to work on developing the photos before the chemical stench saturated me. But soon I had forgotten the smell and worked through most of the night. We would open the store tomorrow and we needed to have at least 6 pictures up on the walls as the doors opened. I managed to finish 11 and was impressed at how they turned out. Daniel framed them once they were dry and hung them on.

When I handed him the last one I took in the gallery, it looked really nice. I hugged him and looked at the finishing touches he had added while I worked. No longer was it bare, it had a till sitting on a dark wood desk at the other entrance to our space. There was a sign declaring whether the store was open or not, and all of the lights had been arranged to spotlight on a work. It was clean and simple but didn't look empty; as I turned I noticed a sign on the door.

"Artist at work?" I asked not amused at his chuckling, I shoved him and he began to laugh full out. I joined him after glaring for a few moments.

"What I thought it was funny." He shrugged as we turned the lights of and trudged up stairs for a few hours sleep until it was time to open up. I practically fell into bed I was so tired, Daniel laughed and sat on the bed. "Just wait until we get our first customer!" I rolled my closed eyes and snuggled into Daniel's side. Tigers enjoy physical contact and I wanted his comfort after his comment, I didn't know if I could handle someone being hyper-critical of my work. My thoughts drifted to whether or not Daniel and I would be mates, he is a really big part of my world. But I didn't love him in a let's make kittens way, though losing him was out of the question.

****

The bell chimed and I looked up into the face of Esme Cullen, I nodded and returned to my book. Quickly I recalled that she liked art and that the psychic Alice had probably told her we would open today. My body didn't betray my reaction to her and I calmed before it would ever have the opportunity. She looked around the store and I eyed her curious now that I had recovered from my shock at seeing her, the mother figure for the vampire family, here. I could tell she wanted some help but it kept my eyes on the pages in front of me anytime she subtly tired to grab my attention. There was no way I was going to explain my art to her!

"Excuse me?" she asked and I looked over at her in front of one of the copies I had made of an older picture. "This picture is upside down." She said pointing to it.

"Yes, yes it is." I said agreeing with her before going back to my book. She was a bit flustered by this and didn't seem to know how to take my response.

"Bella!" Daniel called as he entered the store from the flat entry, "I believe our first customer would like some assistance." He said clearly chastising me, I rolled my eyes but stood to go and help her. "No, no! I will help her." He said walking away from me. I was thankful and knew he just liked to bug me when it came to my art; it was the one area where I wasn't confident. I sat back down and went back to listening to Esme.

"So what can I help you out with today?" Daniel asked cheerfully as he approached her.

"I hope I haven't gotten your employee in trouble. I was merely pointing out that this print is upside down." She stated kindly, "Bella told me it is but didn't seem to want to correct the mistake." I looked up when she said my name knowing it would cause a human to look up. Daniel waved me over.

"No worries, Bella won't get in any trouble sadly. Our parents are close friends and so we have been given run of the store and live in the apartment above. She's just a bit grumpy because she doesn't want to work here and hear people criticize her father's work." I looked at him and then down flushed with pleasure at his saying this was my father's work. It would be a nice way to have him here with me. "And you are quite correct that the picture is upside down it is meant to be hung this way."

"It gives the piece and otherworldly feel." I said and she was shocked at the new information.

"Oh I saw it in an art journal the other way." She said not saying we were lying but that her information had been wrong. I nodded grumpily, I had given them the picture and marked clearly which way was up and they still got it wrong.

"Artlink didn't seem to be able to understand the instructions we gave them. Like the arrow points up so print it this way." I said voicing my irritation. She looked like she believed me more because I knew the title of the magazine she hadn't mentioned. "I wrote in and told them but they shrugged me off."

"How terribly rude of them." She said and I blushed and knew the same could have been said of me moments ago. "So these are originals?" she asked her hand waving to the whole collection and we both nodded. "Oh well, that changes things I thought they were merely prints." I smiled at this.

"Technically that's true also. They are prints but they are also originals. It's a trade term, I guess. But they original prints made by the same artist." I commented, as I had many other times too many other people. I found it funny that it the terms were interchangeable in photography.

She smiled at me and began to look around more seriously than she had originally. I wonder if she's going to buy anything. Daniel headed upstairs again probably organising the furniture into something he liked. I sat back down not bothering to pick up my book as I stared out the front window the wind was blowing pretty hard and I wanted to go play in it. Esme walked up to the counter with a smile.

"Did you find anything you like?" I asked and she nodded smiling.

"Oh yes! I am just not sure which ones will work best together." She said thoughtfully. I got up and came around the desk. "I want to do a set of three, but am not sure which would work best together." She said and I thought about it some of them worked in a set of four or pairs. Quickly I went to the dark room and grabbed the remaining three that had only just been framed.

"This is the only set of three we have really." I said shrugging as I put the individually framed set in her hands. I was glad I had thought to frame them as she might realise they are fresh prints if I hadn't. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, she looked like she wanted to jump up and down. They were relatively simple pictures a close up on the barnacle texture on a pier support and the rest slightly out of focus and then a reverse of that with the background highlighted and the front blurry. The final picture was from another angle but the same pier more focused on the water playing on the beach in front though everything was in focus in the final.

"These are from the Water collection!" she sang as she stared at me and the photos in her hand. I nodded it was true they were from my latest set. "They aren't even public yet!" I nodded again I was going to sign them and give them to my agent who was setting up a big auction for them.

"If you don't phone the media I think its okay to sell them to you. Sides these ones are really just pictures taken from like eight years ago when we lived on a beach." I said and her eyes went huge and she nodded, I smiled at how easy it was to make this woman freaky amounts of happy. I suppose even vampires have their pleasures, Tigers did so I guess it wasn't so weird.

"I won't tell a soul, except my family." She said seriously, shook my head smiling as I took the pictures from her hands. As she followed me to the doorway under the stairs to the area Daniel set up for framing.

"So would you like them in these frames, their really not the best." I said as I took them apart knowing I hadn't chosen the best frames. "Or I can mount, or reframe them for you?" I asked looking up as she responded.

"You are right the frames don't really work well with them but I think I'll reframe them myself." She said and I looked up with an arched eyebrow that might not be a wise choice. Vampire or not it was hard to get a good frame for a set or even a balanced one.

"Really?" I said as I quickly flipped the pictures out of the frames and on to the table making sure to only touch the edges just in case I had anything on my hands that might stain. "I made up a few base boards that would work." I walked over to the board I wanted to mount them on and laid it on the table. I placed the pictures quickly and Esme looked at it and smiled.

"You must be your father's daughter, you created such a simple balance in the print placement." She said and I blushed at the comment.

"I'd like to think so and it comes with practice." I said looking back to the set up in front of me and loved the sound of her words.

"I love this set up. When can you have it ready?" she asked and I thought about it. I could do it in about 10 minutes but that was in a rush and I didn't want to have to redo it.

"Well just like this I can have done in about half an hour but if you want a double raised mount and a frame that might take a day, just to get the right frame." I said looking carefully at the pictures and grabbing a sharp blue and thought about the colour shot.

"That looks amazing! The blue just adds that little extra! Well then I guess I will be coming back in a day. Do I pay now?" Esme asked as I quickly moved and adjusted the rest to lie on blue over the black and under the white boarder. It was a nice combo.

"Sure." I said walking to the till. It was an expensive purchase, nearly $18 000. I smiled and range her up. I didn't charge for the frame or mounting. "So that's $17 846. 87, got to love the random numbers taxes make things." I said looking up at a very shocked and slightly angry vampire. Did she think I had over charged her? I felt like I had. She collected herself and seemed to calm down slowly.

"Bella that price is ridiculous!" She said nearly through clenched teeth. I looked at her and blushed trying to find words in order to calm her.

"I know! But that is what he sells them at. I really don't price these things." I said stumbling over my words trying to make amends but Daniel had told me I wasn't allowed to lower any of the prices without his consent. If I could I think I would sell most everything for about $20.

"Well dear how about you just triple it and you and your friend can spilt it?" she said smiling at me. My mouth opened and closed as I realised she thought the price too low.

"What?" I squeaked, she smiled and put money down on the counter. I blinked far too rapidly and tried to make my brain work. "If anything the price is too high!" I said trying to push the money back at her but she refused to take it back.

"Nonsense! If I had gone anywhere else I would be paying much more." She stated while I tried to collect myself and pull myself out of the shock. The bell rang and Daniel entered I merely pointed at her.

"I see you have over stimulated Bella. May I ask how?" Daniel said as he walked behind the desk and put a hand on either side of my head and kissed my forehead, I batted him away. It knocked me out of my stupor just like he knew it would.

"She brought out three prints from the Water collection and is going to have them mounted and framed for me. I am merely trying to pay the proper amount." Esme said smiling, I wanted to point at her and tell Daniel she was nuts.

"By paying three times the amount." I said and he turned from me to her a little shock but pleasantly so, I wanted to hit the smirk off his face.

"Why is it that you wish to pay more than our price?" he asked gently as he picked up my hand his warning for me not to get to physical. I had issues with how strong I was, sometimes I hit things a little too hard and broke them.

"Well had I found these anywhere else they would be at least ten times this price, I want to at least pay what is fair for something I love." She replied and Daniel nodded.

"I guess that makes sense though I'm not sure..." Daniel said looking at the total now, he didn't like the idea of overcharging but we needed the money.

"I insist. Think of the extra as a really big tip for being so helpful and giving it to me early." She said and Daniel looked at me.

"I think your both nuts, its far too much money to pay for pictures and idiot could take and develop." I said as I turned to go back and mount the prints that were being paid triple for. Esme put her arm out stopping me. I looked up at her and tired to look less weirded out.

"Thank you for your help and I'll pick them up tomorrow?" she asked as I fidgeted. She looked like she thought I might say no.

"They should be ready around this time tomorrow." I said caving at her uncertainty; she beamed at me and Daniel who was putting part of the money in the safe under the till.

"Oh and my name is Esme. I'm Doctor Cullen's wife." She said before she left the store. Daniel quickly grabbed me and started dancing a swing. I got into it as I looked up into his jovial face.

"I still think its way too much money." I said though a smile was beginning to take away my frown. Esme was the only person who bought anything all day though several people did take a look at the store.


	3. Odder then I thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 3

Odder than I thought

"You need to get up Bella." Daniel said from somewhere over me. I didn't bother to look only curled into an odd ball shape and tried to go back to sleep. "Esme is coming in two hours." I shot up, I hadn't done anything other than buy the frame for her purchase. I was contemplating wrapping it with most of the money in it.

I pushed myself into a standing position and nearly knocked myself over using too much force. I wobbled but balanced out. I hate being human I was used to more muscle weight; I think I weight 115 soaking wet. It was weird to be so small and light. To prove my point Daniel picked me up and threw me towards the washroom. I didn't land standing I landed on my knees, and it hurt. I glared at him knowing that I asked him to help me adjust faster to this body so I couldn't really yell at him for throwing me.

"At least wait until I'm awake next time." I called as I padded into the bathroom and into the shower. I love the feel of water pouring over my body, waterfalls were better but this was good too. By the time I got out of the shower and got dressed I only had about an hour to put it all together.

Apparently I didn't need all the extra time, ten minutes and the picture looked perfect sweet. I sat down looking over my work, double checking that it was perfect before putting it all into the frame. Again the idea of hiding money in the wrapping seized me and I walked over to the safe to get it when the bell rang and in walked Esme, Alice and Rosalie. I froze and then smiled at them.

"Hi! You're early!" I said kicking myself for not realising that the psychic would have seen me trying to put the money in the wrapping. "I just finished putting it together would you like to look at it?" I asked having been reprimanded by Daniel last night for my complete lack of manners with any of the customers yesterday. Rose smirked and Alice smiled before quickly turning away from me.

"Certainly!" Esme said, "These are my daughters Alice and Rose." She introduced and I nodded to them before moving to show them to the work room. I picked up the frame and held it lightly by the edges so they could see. As they looked at it Esme was completely happy, Alice smiled and Rose looked a little stunned.

"I know I showed you a sharper brighter blue but I thought that this was a subtler and more striking shade. Do you agree?" I asked knowing it would be simple to merely undo my work should she not. Alice looked at me obviously seeing how I could undo what most people couldn't without ruining something far more important.

"No it is perfect Bella, you should always trust your instincts because so far they seem to be dead on!" Esme replied moving closer to the work. I handed it to her gently, I hated to break something.

"Thanks." I said blushing deeply, I wasn't used to compliments. "That's kind of you. Oh! I can wrap that for you so there's no damage to the frame." Esme smiled but kept the piece.

"Oh no need we are heading straight home after this." She said as we walked out of the back room.

"Bella?" Alice asked from behind me, I turned to look at her once we were in the show room again.

"Yes?" I asked wondering what she could possibly want to ask me.

"I know your new here and that your starting school with us in the fall, but would you want to go shopping sometime?" she asked looking cute like a kitten as she waited my answer. I hadn't gotten anything more than basic clothing since we had arrived. But money wasn't an issue now.

"Um... sure?" I said not really sure what shopping with a vampire or anyone other than Daniel would be like.

"Do you work for the rest of today?" she asked and I was a little stunned she wanted to go shopping now?

"Actually I was about to kick her out of the building. She's been hiding in here since we arrived." Daniel said from the stairs, I was so going to kill him. I was going to get the bike today. "Sides she needs to go and get her bike today anyway." I thought about it surely vehicle shopping was shopping to Alice.

"He's right I really need to get my bike today. If you wanted to shop for something else I'm sure that we can do that another time right?" I asked if anything Alice looked more excited and Rose was more interested then before.

"You're going car shopping?" she asked as I nodded. "I would love to come if you want?" I shrugged and then thought about it I was going to walk down there and then drive back.

"Ah... we don't exactly have a car or anything. I was going to walk down there and then drive back." I said as Alice tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Oh no problem! Mom can you drop me and Bella at the lot?" she asked and Esme nodded.

"Actually I wanted to go to the dealership in Port Angeles and I can't ask you to..." I started before Esme cut me off.

"Not a problem dear." She said and I was suddenly being pulled towards the door by Alice. I turned to look at Daniel with wide eyes; he laughed and put the money in my hand. I have a feeling that shopping with Alice is never going to be shopping with Daniel. I tried to relax I was going to get my bike and that was going to be lovely.

I got into the car sitting next to Alice while she gossiped about everyone who I would be going to high school with. I tried to follow along but a lot of it made no sense to me. I knew a boyfriend/girlfriend was a romantic relationship but sometimes she used the words in contexts that I didn't understand. Mostly I just nodded and tried not to be overwhelmed by her.

"We're here." Esme said finally pulling into the lot. I smiled at her and got out of the car with Alice on my heels.

"Thank you again for the ride Esme. I imagine the walk would have been longer than I thought." I said truly grateful for her kindness, I would have gone nuts if I had to of walked it. I probably would have run it just to go a bit faster.

"No problem Bella. Rose are you coming home with me?" Esme asked and I looked to Rose. I hadn't thought she would want to join her hyper sister but she nodded and got out of the car too. "Girls remember to phone me to come and pick you up later. Bye!" she called as she reversed out and drove away.

"Now let us pray that they have some thing decent or I'll cry." I said as I marched into the lot, Rose smiled and Alice giggled behind me. A sale man approached me and I waved him off. I don't do sales people that think because I'm a girl I don't know what a good bike is. I had that problem when I got my first bike 2 years ago. It was nice to grow quickly, like 16-18 years in two years, and then stop aging it helped me adjust to this body quicker.

The first bikes I saw made me want to cry, they were shiny yes but not able to go the speeds I liked. I frowned and pushed on, Alice and Rose following me. If they don't have any good bikes I am going to be angry. As we turned the corner I spotted them and squealed.

"Thank god! I was worried they only had that other crap!" I said as I sprinted for the bikes. "Hmmm... they have the Yamaha MT-01 but I preferred the Yamaha... Yes! They have the FZ6!" I shouted as I weaved through the bikes. Both girls laughed at this, I looked at them. "What? Its a good bike! Fuel-injected R6 power, a light and strong Controlled Fill aluminum frame, R6 wheels and sweet weight distribution for better handling!" I ranted and they continued to laugh I shrugged it off. "Better than my last bike." I said thinking of the damage I had done to that poor bike. Coming back to myself I looked for a sales person finding one staring at me eyes wide and mouth wide open. Oh! That's what they were laughing at. "So how much?" I asked as he tried to calm down.

"A month?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No. In total." I clarified already bugged by this guy. Who ever asked from monthly before in total? Rose had rolled her eyes with me and Alice just laughed at him like he was dumb.

"Oh! Its $8500 plus taxes." He said again pulling himself together, if it was his first day or sale then okay but if this was his career he had better start looking elsewhere. Ten grand wasn't horrible, Daniel said no more then 15 so that works.

"Okay. Where do I pay?" I asked and he pointed towards the building and I rolled my eyes again and walked passed the girls and into the building. He chased after me a moment later.

****

"You weren't very nice to that poor guy." Alice said as I joined them in waiting for Esme. It was only fair after all I dragged them to look at bikes and wait for two hours.

"I hate people that judge me based on the fact that I'm a girl and young." I said truthfully. The young didn't bother me as much as the girl part. I was so used to being respected and the complete lack of respect here bothered me.

"It happens." Rose said and I nodded.

"But it doesn't mean I have to like it." I finished and she nodded back. Rose is known to be strong and protective like most female Tigers, so I knew she would understand my actions.

"He looked sad." Alice said, I shrugged.

"I have no patience sometimes, and he just kept saying the wrong thing. Though he does get credit for the sale and so the money from it." I said scrambling for that word. It was like commiserate but not. Oh well. She nodded at me but I felt bad.

"Excuse me Miss?" said the same voice from before. I turned and looked at him. "I noticed that you were going to be riding your purchased bike home. I was wondering if you had a helmet." He asked I shook my head I had forgotten that I would need one. He handed me the helmet that was in his hands. "There you go don't want to get hurt your first time out on it." He said smiling softly. He was nervous before.

"Hey! Thanks!" I said getting up and walking after him, "Was today your first day on the lot?" I asked and he nodded. "Well you approached at the perfect time to make a sale. You just need to go for full price and then walk your customer in and you'll be making sales every time." I said and waved before walking back to the girls.

"Thanks, you have no idea how much I needed to hear that." he whispered to me though I heard him perfectly. I smiled at Rose and Alice.

"You were right Alice, it was only his first day!? He did great considering that." I said knowing I was loud enough that he caught my words. I could feel his joy. "I really didn't mean to be mean." I said quieter and she smiled up at me.

"That was nice of you." She said and I shrugged, I honestly didn't mean to hurt him I was just really wanted the bike and he was going to slow. I sat down and put the helmet on the ground next to me.

"Looks like Dads picking us up." Rose said as a black Mercedes pulled up to the lot. I could make out Carlisle in the driver's seat, put my helmet on and waved at him and the girls before I started the bike and drove off. I was going much too fast but loved the adrenaline. I was back to the shop too fast and if it weren't for the lights being on I would have driven for a little longer.

"Happy?" Daniel asked as I parked the bike in the non-store entrance and put the helmet on top. I nodded and bounced over to him and punched him on the arm before booking it up stairs him close behind. He tackled me as we got to the living room and we wrestled for a moment before I collapsed laughing.

"Their interesting people, odd but nice." I said lying there with my head on his chest. "Alice and Rose could easily become friends." I said and Daniel looked at me like I was mad. "What?"

"You are not going to be friends with them." He stated rather coldly before pushing me off him and stalking into the kitchen. I knew Daniel had issues with them since... well since Rose and Carlisle had eaten him when he was a true tiger. Edward had eaten me once but I didn't hold a grudge against them. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on!" I said but he looked at me and I knew I wouldn't be hanging out with the Cullens anymore. "Okay." I sighed if I had to choose it was easy to pick Daniel over them. I wonder if Alice is seeing this.


	4. High school

Chapter 4

High school

"I really don't want to go." I pleaded for the fifth time that morning. Daniel just looked at me, I had to no question. "Can't I just say I've already graduated?" I asked.

"Bella high school isn't that bad just because you haven't gone to school before doesn't make it any worse." He sighed as he all but dragged me down to the bike. After a month and a half interacting with humans as one I noticed that people in high school were different then the adults they seemed to cling to us. I didn't enjoy the experience the few times they came into the store. I got way too much attention from the boys and the girls would glare at me and stare at Daniel. At least I got to drive the bike to our first day of school.

I thought about how much fun it would be to meet the Cullens at school. At least then I would have known some of the people there. But I knew that Daniel was going to be glued to me for most of the day. I wonder if we would be in the same classes.

"Don't you dare do a wheelie while I am on this bike." Daniel muttered as he put his arms around my waist and held on. I smirked after I put my helmet on and rolled us off the curb and started the bike.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said as we slid into morning traffic, I think there were eight other cars on the road, nice. I drove slower then normal but still faster than most others. We arrived at the school in only 5 minutes when it should have taken 15.

"Slow down next time kay?" Daniel said pulling his helmet off looking at me harshly. I know play human. Stay away from the vampires. Got it. I saluted him and took off my helmet. I could feel a few sets of eyes on us but ignored it. Grabbing my side bag and walked up to the school with Daniel's arm around my shoulder. He was marking me as his so that the other kids wouldn't hit on us. It happened a lot at the store so we decided to play the couple.

Alice had come back to the shop a few weeks ago and asked why I hadn't called her. I shrugged and told I was busy but I couldn't look her in the eye. Daniel came down stairs and asked if he could help her and she left shortly after. I felt bad that I led her to believe that we were going to be friends. Well I had thought the same but still.

As we entered the office area Mrs. Cope was sitting behind the desk. I smiled at her as she looked up. Both of us had to take placement tests last week and so we had met already.

"There you two are! So it looks like you're in the same grade!" she said happily while staring at Daniel. I tried to stifle the hiss in my throat and ended up coughing to which Daniel gently rubbed my back and asked if I needed water. I shook my head as the coughing passed. "Are you sure you're alright dear?" she asked and I nodded again. "Okay, well here are your class schedules and I'm sorry that I couldn't get you into the same classes though you will have most of them together." She finished handing us a map and the timetable. I waved my thanks and walked out into the hall.

"Looks like she's got a crush on you Dani!" I cooed at him and he looked disgusted. I giggled at this and took his schedule.

1st period: Calculus I 4th period: Lunch II

2nd period: History II 5th period: Gym

3rd period: Journalism I 6th period: Chemistry II

We had first third fourth and sixth periods together. I guess that settles the where and who do I sit with a lunch question. From TV I learned that this was important. I had gym second period and Biology fifth period, I wonder if Alice and Edward would be in my classes. As much as it would be nice to meet Edward in an I'm not going to eat you environment I knew Daniel would be upset.

"So second and fifth periods we have different classes." I commented handing him his sheet. Daniel reluctantly nodded at me, great he was really beginning to go weird on me. I leaned into him and pushed him into the side of the hallway we were walking in. I rested my head on his chest and slowly he wrapped his hands around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I know I'm being silly but I worry about you being by yourself here." He said softly and I knew it was more that the vampires were so close. He feared for my safety and it was flattering. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Let's go to class okay?" I said taking his hand and raising an eyebrow he smiled traced the eyebrow with his finger tip and we continued walking. I knew that over half the school was staring at us in disbelief but I really didn't mind so much. It was that Alice was looking at us pained that bothered me. How was I going to make it up to that little pixy?

We walked into Calculus and I looked over the class. There were no Cullens in sight I pulled Daniel to a window seat before it could vanish. He smiled but shook his head at me in his usual manner. I shrugged and looked at the textbook he had given us. I knew the basics of math but hadn't bothered to do much in the way of math, neither had Daniel. I had a feeling this was going to be a harder class then I desired. Mr. Varner started the lecture; no math was definitely not going to be fun.

"Well there goes an hour of my life." I sighed as we walked back into the hallway. Daniel pulled me to him and looked down at me worried. "Please don't look so freaked out, I won't revert once I'm out of your sight." I said all in all it was a fairly meaningless statement to most of the kids near us. He nodded but kissed the top of my head before shoving me in the direction of the gym. As I walked in I knew that Daniel was going to kill me, Alice waved and walked over to me. This was not good, I looked around and saw no Edward I guess that was better then not.

"Hey Alice!" I called to her and she smiled before wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey! Sorry but I missed not hanging out. Your boyfriend is kinda controlling don't you think?" she asked and I blushed purple, she was the first person to call Daniel that and it felt wrong.

"He's just worried. I don't always choose the best people to be friends with." I said as she pulled me towards the bleachers. It wasn't completely untrue I didn't make any friends really and Daniel didn't like that.

"And I'm the wrong people?" she asked as we sat and I shrugged.

"I don't see it but he says you and well your Mom and sister kinda had an odd vibe. He's just looking out for me." I replied trying to imagine Alice being threatening. Somehow it just didn't work out in my head, even knowing she's a vampire.

"You shouldn't let him make your decisions for you." She huffed and I shrugged.

"He's the only family I have really." I answered knowing she would understand why I would do as he asked. I mean I wasn't really friends with her anyway right?

"Sucks." She said just before coach Clapp began talking about gym rules and that we would be starting with volleyball. Joy I wonder if I can learn what volleyball is in a day. Much to my relief she went on to describe it and the techniques used in the game. I was interested I had never played a game like this. The period continued until the period was over and we were told to be in gym cloths for tomorrow.

"See you later Bella." Alice said as Daniel came into view. He didn't look happy, I ran over to him and jumped at him. He caught me and exaggerated my weight and placed me on my feet.

"Hey Dani!" I said as he pulled me to our next class. I looked back at Alice and waved sadly. She sighed and began walking behind us. Daniel decided that we needed to go faster and practically dragged me to class. "Wow you must love Journalism!" I said as we were among the first people in the room Alice stepped through just after us and I felt Daniel stiffen. "Hey Alice long time no see!" I attempted to smile but it was probably more of a cringed sigh.

Daniel sat us in the middle of the row next to the window and Alice sat right behind me. I started to giggle at this knowing Daniel was freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I asked like an idiot and he glared at me. I turned to Alice and he practically turned me back around. Putting a hand on his shoulder he let go and I turned to Alice. "Boys can be so weird!" I commented and she giggled with me. I guess we could talk while Daniel was here, he would hear everything any way. When I turned back around I saw the note Daniel had written on my binder. **Please just face forward and ignore her **I sighed and crumpled into my desk. "Fine." I said my voice empty, "But I don't get this."

"Your mother asked me to look over you." Daniel said and my head shot up. What? She had asked him to keep me isolated; I felt it as I stared at him.

"How dare you!" I whispered at him and stared forward refusing to even look at him.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked from behind me and I turned noticing the seat next to her was open I moved to sit with her. She smiled at me.

"Some people don't know how to say no." I commented pissed at Daniel and trying to focus on not breaking anything. Daniel looked back at me and I only glared at him. Alice looked between the two of us.

"She asked Bella. Nothing more." He said and I just looked passed him to the teacher and tried to keep my calm. He turned around once class started and I eased my gaze. She had asked him to check up on me and make sure I didn't get close to one of our targets. I know it but it hurt more to know that he had accepted that task willingly. Alice touched my shoulder and I looked at her. She handed me a note **You okay? ** I nodded and paid attention to a class that I knew was going to be much easier than math.

"Want to eat with us?" Alice asked me and I almost agreed but I needed to get rid of pent up anger. Daniel didn't linger he knew I would be going outside to yell at him.

"Maybe another day? I need to go and yell at my idiot." I said and she nodded. I found him putting his books into his locker and I looked for mine it was just a few down from his. We said nothing as we played human. I was trying to thin my anger and control my form.

I walked out of school first and sat on my bike. A few moments later he was standing in front of me.

"I swear to you, I didn't sell out to your mom." He said morphing his words into what human teens would be saying.

"It hurts to think that you would choose her over me Daniel. I know... I do. But I thought you were mine first! I don't have anyone else! I know we are not going to end up together she would never allow it but I thought I came first." I said my voice broken loosing its anger as I spoke. I just felt lost and alone and I didn't know if he was going to led me to safety or into a trap. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed circles on my back.

"You are streak! But you know that she has power over us. I can't disobey her, no matter how much I long to. I'm not strong enough, but I love you just as you love me." He said and I feared that my world was going to shatter and fall around me. I nodded and pulled out of his arms, I began to walk back to the school knowing there was nothing more to say. Daniel took my hand and kissed my palm I smiled but I knew it didn't touch my eyes.

"Come on, we should grab some food." I said as we walked hand in hand. As we entered the cafeteria I noticed most eyes on us but I saw that Alice waved me over to her table. I looked up at him and he flinched. I shrugged and let go of Daniel and walked towards her. "Tomorrow?" I ask shouted and she nodded. This added to the stares and I rolled my eyes, humans are weird. Daniel looked relieved to have me back at his side.

****

I barely managed to get to Biology before class began; I had walked Daniel to gym. I blushed and looked to find a seat seeing the last one left to be beside Edward and quickly took it. He stiffened and stopped breathing my eyes went wide as he glared at me with hatred in his eyes. My stomach dropped as I thought of all of the young humans in the room. I grew pale and tried to think of the best course of action to get out of here.

"Mr. Banner?" I asked pushing out of my seat, "I don't feel so good." I had managed to raise my temperature and so began to sweat and yet keep my paler complexion. He looked me over before telling me to go to the nurse's office. I grabbed my books and headed out of the class. I saw Alice in the hall and walked over to her. "I think I ate something off at lunch, where's the nearest girl's room?" I asked making my voice squeak and she helped me to the bathroom.

I managed to actually vomit up most of what I had eaten, joy and released my elevated temper to let it cool and also allowed a blush to brighten my face. Alice had stayed by me and held my hair out of my face and used her cold hands to cool my forehead.

"Thanks Alice. I feel better now." I said next time leave so I don't have to actually throw up. I leaned against the stall wall and rest.

"No problem." She said both of us were quiet her thinking about how lucky I was to get away from her brother and yet how sad that I was sick. I was trying to figure out why he had such a strong reaction to me, maybe Alice was too. "Lets get you to the nurse's office." I let her help pull me up from the floor and tried for a weakened human feel and wasn't sure if I got it right.

Mrs Cope looked up and was startled to see us enter the office. I lost my balance as I have never leaned on someone while trying to walk, its more complicated then you'd think. Alice managed to catch me without it looking strange and she helped me to my seat.

"Mrs. Cope Bella got sick from something she ate at lunch and I was wondering if it would be okay if I drove her home." Alice asked sweetly and Mrs. Cope nodded to her as her eyes swept back to me. I took the keys out of my pocket. "Oh could you give these to Daniel?" she asked handing them to the secretary. If he destroyed my bike I would beat him to death. I pushed myself up and let Alice lead me to her car.

"You don't have to do this Alice. I think I'm fine now really." I said straightening out and Alice smiled.

"Maybe I just wanted to steal you away from your psycho boyfriend." She said giggling and after a moment I laughed too.

"We cleared that up, but its weird to be in a relationship where my mother controls him." I said not happy about how Daniel had become hers too. I grimaced at this thought and Alice gave me a quick hug.

"How about I get you home and you rest and tomorrow we deal with bad boyfriends?" she asked and I nodded slipping into the passenger's side. Forcing yourself to vomit takes a lot out of you, as I passed out on the way to the shop and my bed.


	5. First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 5

First Strike

"Bella?" Alice asked as I opened my eyes and took in where we were. Oh back at the store, I must have fallen asleep. I wonder how long Alice had let me sleep. I turned to look at her. "I can help you up the stairs if you want?" I nodded and got out of the car. Walking up to the direct entrance to our flat and opened the door Alice looked startled that it was open. The alarm went off a moment later and I smiled, yes we leave the door open but the alarm on. I quickly turned it off and waved Alice inside.

"Welcome to our newest home. We haven't done much of anything with it really." I said as we entered the large room. It's quite an open room with only the bathroom having a door blocking its entrance. Alice looked around and noted the lack of most furniture and the single king sized mattress on the floor.

"Only one bed and yet your mother controls him?" she asked and I giggled. I guess that didn't match up with her. I shrugged most Tigers slept in one common bed with any of the clan coming or going.

"We aren't really like that." I said walking to the fridge to get a drink. I turned and Alice looked at me questions written all over her face.

"What do you mean you're not like that?" she asked as she sat on one of the stools at the counter. I hopped onto the counter and thought about the best way to explain me and Daniel without saying the incorrect thing. I doubted Alice would tell anyone if I said we weren't actually together but I didn't.

"Well, I like to sleep wrapped in his arms. Not have sex. I mean we have never, and well I want to wait until were... married." I said hoping I had gotten the last word right. She nodded and didn't ask her other questions. "You should probably get back to school seeing as we took the car." I commented and she nodded and hugged me before I walked her back down to the car. Volvo's are okay but I prefer bikes. Walking back up to the flat I got the weird feeling that it mattered more than I think that Alice thinks me and Daniel are together.

****

I felt his arms wrap around me as he came up stairs after closing the store. I turned and pressed my face into his chest trying to comfort myself. Edward had vanished for the rest of the week and it bothered me more than I wanted to admit that I had forced him away from his family. Daniel laid back pulling me down on top of him.

"You shouldn't let it bug you that the kid ran off Bella." Daniel said for something near the hundredth time in the last 4 days. I nodded but didn't move or speak. Both of us were hyper aware of someone watching us and it was most likely one of the vampires or wolves. Our instincts told us to fight but our story forced us to play ignorant and human.

"I hate that I bothered him so badly that he's skipping school." I commented knowing that we had to continue our conversation as though we didn't feel the watching presence. Daniel lifted me and moved closer to the window, rolling my eyes I adjusted to the new position and rested my chin back down on his chest. It probably looked like Daniel wanted to look out the window and so had moved us so he could, I hoped. We really couldn't afford to be noticed to greatly by either subject.

"Bella I hardly doubt you had anything to do with it. Maybe Alice's brother is just weird like that." Daniel commented and I thought about our second day of school. Alice smiled at me but we didn't sit together or talk much more than brief greetings. It was when I noticed Edward's absence that I knew she blamed me for Edward running off.

"Then why has Alice all but cut me off?" I asked closing my eyes and turning my head to rest it more comfortably on his bare chest.

"Perhaps Alice is odd as well. Or she decided that she doesn't like me and therefore you too." He said and I smacked him for the smirk that was probably on his lips.

"I like Alice! Dunce!" I said pulling myself towards him getting ready to sleep. I was ever focused on that presence but had to play up the humanness and since it was 2am go to sleep.

"Ow." He sighed before kissing the top of my head. "Sleep well Bella." He said as he rewrapped his arms around me. Not too long after we had turned out the light the person left heading fast west making it one of the vampires. I wonder what could be so interesting about us.

****

I drove to school alone on Monday. Daniel was playing sick so that he could pass over a few more works to John so we could pay our bills. Parking the bike in the small stall that the front of the school I was about twenty minutes early and was in no rush. Pulling off my helmet which was beginning to bug me to have to wear and pulled my hair out of the mess bun I had put it in. Once I decided it looked okay I grabbed my books and headed into the cafeteria to look over math just to make sure it hadn't gotten any harder then it had been on Sunday.

"Not a fan of math?" Alice asked surprising me and sitting down across from me. I looked at her and smiled.

"So you're talking to me again?" I asked smiling I was glad that Alice wasn't avoiding me any more.

"Sorry, I've just been stressed out cause I didn't get to go with Edward to visit our aunt." Alice explained looking very apologetic, "She had cancer and we thought she might have relapsed." She explained to my raised eyebrow. If I didn't know better I would feel sorry for her, she could lie very well.

"That's horrible Alice! Why did he get to go and you have to stay here?" I asked making myself as sincere as possible. I felt him standing behind me but reminded myself that no human would know that.

"I asked first." A velvety voice said from behind me and I jumped and my heart skipped a beat. I was pleased that I had been truly startled by the sound of his voice it made the reaction look good. Turning as he moved to sit down next to Alice.

"Oh." I said letting my emotions dance, they wanted me to let myself off the hook for forcing Edward to leave. Edward looked a bit frustrated but Alice smiled at me.

"You'll sit with us at lunch right?" She asked giving me puppy dog eyes. I nodded me and Daniel had talked and he said I could sit on the roof if he was sitting with me. "Bring Daniel too." She said obviously having seen us making that compromise. Daniel still didn't like the golden eyed vampires and hated the idea of me alone with them.

"Alice?" I asked remembering the question I had forgotten to look up last night. "What's Dodge ball?" Edward and Alice both burst out laughing and I tried to not take it personal but a frown pressed my lips down. Edward stopped laughing then.

"Never played dodge ball?" he asked and I nodded.

"No, my parent's home schooled me and I forgot to ask Daniel." I said shrugging. Alice giggled again before managing to stop. Jasper looked highly amused as I saw him sitting with the rest of the Cullen family but it was Emmet's booming laugh that had brought them to my attention.

"It's a game involving medium sized rubber balls. You can't get hit by them or you have to sit on the side. The object is to hit your opponents with the ball and you want to be the last one standing." Edward explained and I grinned today's gym class was going to be interesting.

"Ah so evade and aim. I think I understand now." I said and both of them looked at me oddly. Oops it was a tackle game we played in the clan. "It's a strategy and ability game. You don't want to be struck by the ball and the goal is to hit the other side." I shrugged trying to play it off as normal. "My uncle plays war games." Alice nodded and after a moment still looking intrigued Edward followed. "Best to get to math. Bye Alice and... Um Edward" I said uncertain if I should know his name. I waved and practically ran to math.

In second period I found that it was a very easy game but had to play down my ease. Alice and I ended up against each other in the last round. I dodged her throws easily since she too was playing down but she danced away from mine just as easily. Eventually I tired of trying to hit the pixy and decided to just let her win when class ended.

"Good game!" She said beaming and I nodded as we walked to the change room.

"It's a shame that only you and I are good at it and I just learned it! Imagine if every one was as good as you!" I said thinking of how much more fun the game would be against clan or vampires. Alice rolled her eyes as she giggled.

Soon after I was entering the lunch room behind Alice and entering the food line. Alice got a few things and I tried not to be amused by her act as I picked out a slice of pizza and a can of coke. Following her to the table her family sat at I felt rather uncomfortable and Daniel touched my arm before going to sit else where. Sighing I gave him my tray.

"Sorry Alice. Dani is being annoying." I said not really wanting to join the family either. "How about we just see each other in class?" I shrugged and she nodded sadly. "Nice to see you again Rose." I said before turning to look for the table Daniel had chosen. It was only one down from the Cullens and I walked over to it and sat on the table top.

"Sorry." He muttered, Daniel had explained that he was having a hard time not expecting them to attack him. I shrugged and grabbed my coke and opened it.

"Could you be any more antisocial? Oh well I guess I still love you... Kinda." I said smiling and he shook his head though I couldn't see his smile I knew it was there. I laid back on the table moving the trays and letting my feet dangle. "Gonna join the cool kids?" I asked looking up at him.

"Must you always lie on the table top?" he asked trying to be serious and failing horribly.

"Yup." I said making sure to pop the 'p' loudly. I heard Emmet's booming laugh again and was pleased to be amusing him. Daniel's smile slowly was replaced by a somewhat evil smirk and I leapt off the table. I stumbled slightly but turned to look at him waving my finger. "Don't you dare tickle me!" I said before moving to sit on the table facing him again.

"Spoil sport." He said still chuckling at me. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice and mouthed Mean at her and she giggled shaking her head. Most of her family seemed to be enjoying the Daniel and Bella show as had the rest of the lunch room.

****

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked Edward who had gotten to Biology ahead of me; he smiled and nodded though he wasn't breathing. I guess my scent was stronger to him then Alice though he was considered to have as much control as Carlisle.

"Not at all." He said, I wondered what would happen when he ran out of air. I sat and pulled out my notebook.

"I could give you a copy of my notes if you want. Since you missed last week." I asked and he nodded as I handed the second copy of notes I had made for him. Biology while interesting was not a challenging subject for me. I had done the notes in class. "I made two copies in case you decided to come back to school eventually.

"That's very kind of you." He said as I pondered how much air he had left. I smiled and class began. I spent the whole class peaking at him through my hair, figuring that was about as subtle as humans could be. His posture suggested that he was having a very hard time sitting this close to me. Maybe I could change out of this class. Once the bell rang I grabbed his arm and felt a cool buzz fill me quickly I let go and looked up at him shocked.

"Your arm is so cold." I said covering my shock at that pleasant and new feeling that had filled me when we touched. "Sorry, I was going to ask if you wanted me to sit somewhere else. You have the same look Daniel gets when people are too close to him." I said having come up with the excuse during the class.

"No that's okay. I'm just not used to sitting next to anyone. I guess I need to be desensitized to it." He said and he slowly inhaled air and managed not to grimace at my scent. He was really sensitive to me.

"Are you sure? It might be easier if it's not someone you feel obliged to interact with." I said walking towards the door. Edward smiled and followed after me.

"No I'm fine honest. Thanks for your concern though." He said as he walked with me towards my next class. "See you tomorrow." He said leaving me at the door. He was oddly affectionate towards me, but then again so was Alice and for that matter Esme and Rose. I guess he just didn't want to scare away a human who was willing to hang out with his little sister. Walking out to my bike I heard a voice from behind me and turned. It was one of the girls in my math class.

"Hi Bella right?" she asked a little unsure, I smiled and nodded knowing she would relax at my smile as most humans did. "My name is Angela we have Calculus and History together? I was wondering if you... well I mean I noticed your look of confusion in math and thought that I might be able to help."

"I do have to admit that it is not the easiest subject for me. And I would totally love any help you could offer?" I said truthfully it took me a few hours to understand Mr. Varner's lectures and then to do the homework.

"Well I could tutor you?" She suggested and it sounded like fun. I nodded and hugged her; she practically threw her arms around me and bounced. I really didn't understand this extreme attraction teenaged humans had to Tigers.

"Thanks! You're making my life so much easier! Um when and where?" I asked taking my notebook out and the pen from its binding. She thought about it and as we realised that my schedule conflicted with hers quite a bit that she would help me after school on Wednesdays and at lunch. She usually sat with a group of friends but would join me and Daniel cause I explained that he was shy.

Finally I made it to my bike and deciding since there was nearly no one left in the parking lot that I would forego the helmet just this once. I tucked it into my now bulging bag and began my short drive to the store. My thoughts were on Angela and my calculus nightmares ending.

Suddenly I was skidding and the bike was pressing my left leg to the ground as I was dragged down the road. I ended up lying face down on the side of the road and quickly corrected myself and pushed the heavy bike off of me and out of the path of traffic. Looking down at my leg I could tell I was bleeding fairly badly but it pushed myself up and looked to see what had caused my accident.

There was nothing, not a bump or crack in the road I hobbled over to my bike and checked it out the back tire looked like it had blown. But I knew from my check on Saturday that there was no reason for it to blow. I sat on the ground confused and beginning to throb. I heard screeching tires and looked up at the black Mercedes that had pulled over behind me.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he rushed to my side. I just looked back at him and wondered if he had been called by Alice or if this was just lucky.

"I don't really know." I said trying to stand up again but he pushed me back down. "I can't figure out why it happened. I mean there's no crack or bump and I check and tuned the bike this weekend. I just don't understand..." I rambled on as he checked me over. I was bleeding badly from my leg but apparently my left arm was bad too.

"I'm going to pick you up." He said and I wondered how many times people had tried to get out of his arms. He was careful of my injures and I laid still in his arms. "You need to go to the hospital, Bella." He stated as he gently sat me in his car. I winced as I moved to put as little weight on my left leg.

"Damn. I liked that bike too." I mumbled as Carlisle began to drive away. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Bella were you wearing your helmet?" he asked and I looked at him and nodded there was no way a human would be conscious after smacking their head on the pavement like I had. Alice had sent him and she thought I would be worse off then I am, this could complicate things greatly. "Good." He said having to take me at my word for it.

"It sure is lucky that you were driving along this road." I said as I rested my head against the seat, my head was really beginning to bother me. It was his lack of response that I knew Alice had sent him. "Ah my head's really beginning to bug me." I said knowing that he probably needed to know that. His eyes flashed to me.

"You probably have a concussion after hitting your head." He said worry clear in his voice as we pulled up to the hospital. As I opened the door and shifted I felt my stomach protest and threw up. Carlisle managed to pick me up and carry me into the hospital before I vomited again. Dizzy and confused and throwing up I curled into Carlisle and let my eyes close. "Bella! Bella you need to stay..." he demanded as the darkness swallowed me.


	6. Road Rash

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 6

Road Rash

"She's really quite lucky Daniel that the concussion wasn't worse." Said the calm a collected voice of doctor Carlisle Cullen as I slowly opened my eyes and glanced about me. The left side of my body felt raw and sore but it was the ringing in my ears that bothered me most.

"Bella? How are you feeling love?" Daniel asked as he picked up my hand and kissed my palm. Something was really wrong with me if that was his greeting. I pushed myself up only to have Carlisle push me back down. I didn't resist as the room danced at my movements.

"Okay, staying lying down." I answered and commented, Daniel smirked and shook his head some of his worries lifted by my behaviour. I smiled at him and looked at Carlisle, "So what's the damage?" I asked and Daniel glared at me and I rolled my eyes in response.

"You have road rash and some major abrasions on the left side of your body. But the biggest concern is the concussion you sustained. You will be spending tonight and possibly tomorrow night in the hospital to make sure there's no permanent damage." He stated in a friendly but professional voice. I nodded and regretted it and the room swam.

"Okay, so definitely not doing that again." I said squeezing Daniel's hand and pushing the off balanced feeling. "Did the bike survive?" I asked and Daniel nodded smirk firmly in place now. "Sweet."

"It needs a bit of repair and a new paint job but its fine, Bella. What colour or did you want it silver again?" Daniel asked as he sat down and Dr. Cullen moved to the door.

"Blue." I said it was my favourite colour after all.

"Get some rest Bella." Carlisle stated before leaving the room.

Daniel kissed my forehead and picked up a book. I closed my eyes and let myself drift, I'm glad a quick recovery is possible. I guess no skirts for a while though as I doubt the road rash would scar me even if it would a normal human. Well it hadn't last time and that was worse than this accident though I had been able to shift.

****

I felt a sharp pinch and my eyes snapped open grabbing the offender my grip firm. I sat up and opened my eyes to find a very startled Carlisle staring at me in the now dark hospital room. Immediately I knew that I had moved too fast and was too strong and that he knew I wasn't precisely human now. Releasing his hand I blinked a couple of times and crossed my legs to make sitting up right easier.

"Oh, you startled me." I said lamely as I tried to come up with something believable. He didn't know I knew about him so he would expect me to feel the need to lie. That meant I could lie badly with only a few repercussions. Blushing I refused to make eye contact with him and fiddled with the bed sheets. "Where's Daniel?" I asked feeling flustered and exposed.

"I sent him home five hours ago to get some sleep and cleaned up before you woke. I'm sorry to have startled you." He said softly still holding a needle of some sort. If I think he's human I wouldn't know I had exposed myself. I relaxed and looked more closely at the odd looking needle in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked truly curious as to what the purpose of that thing was.

"It's a new IV. I was going to replace yours while you slept. As your current one seems to be backtracking." He said holding up the hand I had captured. I blushed and he quickly finished replacement that I had interrupted. Carlisle sat down in the chair by my bedside and seemed to be looking for the words to begin a conversation that I didn't want to have.

"So I can go home tomorrow?" I asked hoping to put him off of the conversation he obviously wanted to have. After two days here you would think I wouldn't reaction so strongly to a small amount of pain. They had changed my IV when I was sleeping and I didn't stir. But I had been having a wicked dream about Renee and me fighting for clan dominance. I had been about to die when Carlisle pulled out the needle, nothing like a really bad dream to make you inhumanly jumpy.

"Yes, I'll sign the release papers in the morning." He said but I could tell that he wasn't going to let me play human. "Bella you reacted quiet quickly when I removed your IV." He said building to his question but I had to stop him in a way that would end these direct questions.

"Please." I whispered looking down at my hands, "Please don't ask me that." I said putting pain, fear and sadness into my voice. I was playing on his compassion praying that he would wish not to harm me even in the smallest way.

Carlisle didn't move for a long time after I pulled my knees to my chest and waited. This was low making him think that I'm some sort of victim but it was better than trying to lie to him. I wanted to be friends with them not potential enemies. It meant more to me then I had realised that I had friends that chose to interact with me as Bella not as my mother's daughter.

"I will not ask." Carlisle sighed and I looked at him trying to see the truth of his words. "What do you know of me, Bella?" he asked in its place. I was a threat to his family if I knew too much but I couldn't make myself lie to this man.

"I know." I said looking into his eyes telling him everything and nothing. "You and your family are kind and have chosen to be good." My words sealed my knowledge in his mind but he also knew I would not harm them with intention. I looked at him as he smiled and relaxed partly.

"What an odd standoff." He commented and I giggled nodding. I couldn't tell him without hurting him and I suppose the same could be said in relation to me.

"It is. But it is one that is best for all. I am of no harm to you and you to me... well to me now." I said contemplating my words knowing I sounded like a hesitant human in the presence of a vampire that had promised not to bite. "Now if only the wolves were this easy." I commented and his eyes shot to my face.

"You know of them?" he asked and I nodded tilting my head questioning just how well he knew them. "We have a treaty." He commented and I nodded, it was an odd idea to have a treaty with wolves. They seem too foolish and fleeting to require such an arrangement. "You seem to know much."

"They are why we came." I said including Daniel in this. "They are of interest, apparently." I said rolling my eyes, interest no possible war but not interesting. They merely occupied thought because no wolves are worthy of trust.

"You are following orders?" he asked obviously wanting to ask me what would be interested in wolves that stayed in one area. I nodded and stretched out on the bed.

"As I must." I said not entirely happy, "I really wish I hadn't of volunteered not that it mattered really she would have kicked me down here anyway. And it would have harmed the family to have its members unwilling to act in protection of the whole." I said giving him enough information to know it's more than just me and Daniel and that there are enough of us that we are safe.

"Thank you for telling me this." Carlisle said and I nodded, I didn't want them worrying that me and Daniel might be at risk from the wolves or from them. He stood and bade me good night as he left the room. I just hope that Renee will agree with my decision to inform him of our presence even if I didn't tell them what we are.

****

"I understand that I had no authority to tell him!" I screeched into the phone, not the best course of action but we had been talking about my lack of authority to tell them anything for the last six days. It was only today that Renee had chosen to actually call instead of making others tell me. I barely listened to her as she yelled at me, they were the same words as Kari or Mark or even Daniel.

I had given myself too much standing when I told Carlisle part of the truth. I knew this would be the result but the man had to have an answer this way he knew little and yet wouldn't push as hard for answers. Slumping down to the floor of the flat I leaned against the wall.

"It is impossible for you to completely even the simplest tasks! I am ashamed to consider you streak!" Renátka said her words biting me and I felt tears run down my face. My mother knew how to hurt me; she always had though this was the first time that she had used them so blatantly stated her opinion of me. I knew that nothing I could say would ease the pain I felt and so said nothing and cried in silence.

I felt a familiar prick as I felt eyes settle on me. Refusing to turn and look I pushed myself up off the floor. Carlisle had told his family what I had told him so whoever it was would know that this was because of them. I would not bring their family into my mistake, even if it was merely pitying me. At school I tried to hide the conflict between me and Daniel. He wasn't pleased with my actions to say the least.

It's hard to pretend everything's normal when he barely looked or spoke to me. At lunch he refused to sit with me and so left the room before I could join him. I haven't been into the cafeteria since; it was hard enough to see him sitting next to me only to know that he might as easily not even be on the same continent. I couldn't even force myself to smile and talk to Alice. She had tried to cheer me up but nothing would work even Rose and Edward tried but I would merely nod and go back to my sulking.

"Give me Daniel! I will speak to you no longer!" she shouted and I didn't even have to call for Daniel. He appeared and took the phone from me, it was the most contact we had had in these horrible days since I told him the truth of what I had done.

"I am here Renátka, what is it that I can do for you?" he asked and it was hard to bare him speak without hatred and condemnation. I went down to the store and sat at the desk trying desperately to stop crying. Laying my head down on the desk I tried to control my ragged breathing.

The bell rang and my head shot up, I had nearly fallen asleep at the desk. I forced a smile on my face and greeted her.

"Hi Esme! Its nice to see you again." I said putting as much emotion into the words but they sounded hollow even to my own ears. "Is there something I can help you pick out?" I asked coming around the desk. Her eyes told me that it was clear that I was in pain.

"You don't look well dear." She said as she palmed my cheek, I stood still willing myself more control over my emotions. I would not cling to her and cry, it would only make things worse.

"What?! Is that not extreme!?" Daniel's voice rang out into the store as he shouted. I turned and stared at the stair case. She has come to action, and it was something that even Daniel wouldn't do.

"No, please no." I whispered as crumpled to the floor. She was going to kill me or exile me. I stared unseeing trying to make out the conversation I had been only to happy to ignore.

"It is the best course of action Daniel. We need to decide if her actions were truly treason. I need your opinion until a decision is reached." Her voice cold and hard, she was going to order him to leave if it was necessary.

"Bella?" Esme's voice brought my attention back to her and the store. I looked at her. "Are you alright dear?" she asked and I nodded picking myself up.

"Sorry. I think my mother is telling him we have to go home, well to her." I said that made sense right? She was going to leave me in this post while they judged me, alone. It would be exile, without trial and I knew that the trial would last indefinitely. Brushing the tears away I calmed, maybe it was for the best that she kills me now. I would not survive on my own here, no cat could. After all there are no solitary Tigers, not since the first wars had a Tiger been able to stand isolation. It was the only way to prevent constant war, we are all bound together.

"Are you sure?" she asks not believing me in the slightest. I nodded once again and smoothed out my dirty clothing, I hadn't changed since I had been making prints last night.

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't overreact." I said sheepishly and looked at Esme embarrassed and fighting for control over my fear. "So what can I help you with today Esme?" I asked again and she looked me in the eye but let it go.

"Well I was wondering if you had anymore photos from the new Water collection." Esme said as her eyes flicked to the doorway that I had been staring at.

"Yeah I do, let me see where I put them. Sorry I have been working on my own stuff." I said as I entered the dark room and went to hunt for pictures that I had been working on a few weeks ago. I found a few but none of them were very good they were leftovers from what I had handed over to my agent.

"Oh these are lovely!" Esme commented as I turned to show her the few we had from the Water collection. They were from around Forks, quite a few from around the reservation.

"Yeah I was interested in La Push and well I guess even an amateur can take a nice photo if they take enough." I said it was a beautiful picture of the old dead tree that had become drift wood that rested on the beach as the tide went out.

"Its lovely, and I like quite a few of these so your better than you believe." She said pointing out to a few more of them. I smiled and nodded. "I think I would like to buy some of these if there for sale?"

"Sure but your not allowed to over pay for my carp!" I said and she looked at me oddly, "It's funnier to say carp." I responded shrugging it was a joke that Kari... I stopped that thought and collected the ones she had pointed out and took them over to the till. "They haven't been priced so there free?" I questioned but she looked at me like that was not going to happen. "Fine... fine. How about...?"

"I think about $500 each so how about a compromise of $100 each?" she said and my jaw hit the counter when she said $500 so I agreed to the lesser quickly. It was still way too much but at least these weren't marked up as insanely as my other stuff.

"So that brings your total to... $743.67." I said really taxes should make things even numbers not random ones like it does. "Would you...?" I started as Daniel came down stairs and wrapped his arms around me. I felt like I could faint, she had chosen to order him to return without me. He was going to leave me here alone, she would make him. My throat tightened and I clinged to him forgetting that Esme was right there.

"I'm sorry." He breathed and I felt the tears begin again. I was going to be trapped here alone.

I came back to reality when Daniel tightened his grip and lifted his head to look outward.

"Get out." He said his voice tight and angry, as though he had failed me. I had failed him and everyone else that was why it hurt so badly.

"Daniel." I said pulling out of his grip. "None of this she her fault." My voice cracked and I'm sure I look a mess but I smiled at her and finished ringing up her purchase. "There you go." I said as Daniel wrapped his arms around me once more though his eyes still lingered on Esme. She looked horribly sad and left quickly. I wanted to apologies but my voice was gone and tears were beginning to spill from my eyes once more.

"It is hard not to hate her. If she and her family were not here there would never have been a need for us." He said as he pulled me into his arms and carried me upstairs. I nodded, if they weren't here the wolves wouldn't be here and most importantly I couldn't have told them anything.

"It is my fault, I couldn't lie to him though technically he knows nothing still." I said as he placed me on the bed and joined me. I stared out the window and tried to calm but it wouldn't work. "When do you leave?" I asked my voice cracking horribly. He didn't answer right away and it only after I turned to look at him that I realised he too was crying.

"I leave on Tuesday." He said and I hugged him to me. It was Sunday, tomorrow would be the last time I would see him. I tried to memorize his face, capture every detail of his face.

****

"You should go to school Bella." He said not meaning his words in the slightest as he held me to his chest. I shook my head and clung to him trying to make it impossible for him to let go. He laughed but there was too much pain in it for it to be happy.

We stayed there wrapped in each others arms not talking just taking comfort from the other. Daniel realised that the trial would be longer than the need for the position here and that I would be alone while holding it. Renátka had decided that I should stay and hold the post so that no others were exposed.

I agreed with the reason she gave but knew it was not why I had to stay here. I could challenge her authority over me if I returned, she would keep me away for as long as she could making it seem as though she were fighting for her daughter even though the evidence made me partially guilty of treason.

The day passed far too quickly for me and soon the sun began to rise on the last day I could find the will to live.


	7. Finality

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 7

Finality

"I love you, Bella." Daniel said as he left and I watched him walk down the street and out of my life. I tried to breath and function as I lost sight of him but the pain was immense. I picked up the phone and dialled the only number that would bring the slightest relief.

"Hello?" he answered his voice clear and calm. I smiled at the sound of Demetri's voice and felt some part of my heart lighten.

"Is the Charles?" I asked not knowing if he was in the presence of others. I heard the sharp intake of breath that marked his understanding of who I am. It was an old code that he had told me to use. If I was in danger I was to ask for Charles, if I merely wished to speak with him I was to ask for Jonathan the first brother to die.

"I'm sorry but you have dialled the wrong number." He stated before hanging up. I waited for him to phone back. Unsure of when he would be able to do so. I needed to speak with him, to ease the pain, to make it stop. To survive. I waited for nearly an hour before giving up.

Knowing I could not stay alone I made my way to school nearly 40 minutes early knowing there wouldn't be anyone there yet. But I couldn't stay in this place without Daniel, I would go mad. I moved up from the blankets that had his scent and got ready for a day I wasn't sure if I could survive, or if I wanted to.

I sat on one of the picnic tables and tried to breathe. What could my uncle do for me now? He was far away and I couldn't go to him. Sitting there in the cool morning air I decided that I would not let her hurt me like this. She had already taken so much from me; this was something I had not expected from her.

I could end the suffering if I was strong enough, I felt for the band of energy that bound me like all other Tigers to our leader, our clan. It was strong and yet I could take no comfort in this, I was not clan she had made sure that my failures were known. Just as she made sure that all saw me as weak and childish and wanting nothing from me.

I focused on this binding and began to pull it apart. It was worse then the pain of isolation it was so much more. Fighting the desire to stop I ripped myself away from the clan and my mother.

A scream ripped from my lips and I fell back onto the table top.

The pain was blinding at first it began to dim as my body adjusted to it. I felt the strong pull to be a tiger but pushed it away I did not wish to survive this. If she would force me to be isolated then I could die to prevent that.

Laying there staring at the white of the clouds that surrounded me I forgot time and let the pain ride my body.

"Bella?" I turned my head to look at the owner of the voice.

Edward looked scared and helpless. Could he feel me dying? Could he tell what I had done? Did Alice see this? I stared at him and tried to find words. Suddenly seeing him there I no longer wished to die but it was too late to protect myself and to shift. I was hurting him just to ease my own pain.

"Bella, please! Please don't die." Alice's voice called as she ran towards me and her brother. She looked so terribly sad, I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't make my body do what I wanted. I felt tears begin to drip from my eyes blurring my vision.

"Take her to Carlisle Edward!" Alice stated looking a bit more in control of herself though still very upset. "Other students will show up soon." Edward lifted me into his arms and adjusts me so that my head rested against his shoulder. His eyes looked horrified and pained but he showed no burning hunger. I guess I wasn't tempting when I was dying. I remember the last time he had held me, it was a worthy death. He was fierce and handsome predator.

"Please be okay Bella." Alice said as she touched my cheek as I passed. Rose echoed her gesture and both were wrapped in the arms of their mates looking worried and sad. Closing my eyes I rested in Edward's arms.

****

"Carlisle!" Edward called as he pushed the door open and laid me down on the couch. I gasped at the loss of contact with Edward and he knelt before me trying to find out what was hurting me. Carlisle was beside him in moments and both were trying to find the cause of my illness. I knew they would find nothing, as there was nothing physically wrong with me.

"Bella where are you hurt?" Carlisle asked me as he moved my face so that I could see him. So much worry, I was hurting them! I tried to tell him but couldn't speak passed the numbing pain that filled me. He looked at Edward whose eyes never left my face.

"Bella. Please help us!" Edward begged after they had searched my body for injuries and found nothing that could have done this too me. I knew my body was cooling and paling, that my heart was slowing. It would look like I was being changed into one of their kind, only I would die. There would be no eternal life for me.

Edward took me into his arms looking horrified and like he was on fire. This look of pain managed to get me enough control to move my palm to cup his face. He stared down at me and held his hand over mine as I lost control. I longed to tell him that I had not intended to harm them, that I had not thought when I took this action. That I am so sorry for this.

"Bella please don't leave me." He said his voice fierce in its agony. His eyes flicked to Carlisle and then back to me. "I can't lose you... I love you too much to survive without you." He said his voice only just above a whisper. For a moment I couldn't feel my agony, he loved me! This beautiful creature who tried so hard to do right loved a foolish Tiger like me?!

I thought of the first time I had seen him hunting with his family. I had never seen a vampire hunt animals before and I got much too close to him. He caught my sent and turned towards me. His beauty unimaginable to me, he was perfection. It was then that he advanced and I did not run from him. I stood my ground knowing he would kill me. He did not know I was not merely an animal and I had matched myself to a vampire the only vampire to consume me.

I pushed and fought to say the last words I would ever speak.

"I love you Edward."


	8. Scorching light

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 8

Scorching light

"I love you Edward." My words were barely audible to my own ears I hope that he had heard me. My eyes closed and I drifted unaware of what would happen next. A blinding light filled the darkness and I burned. Screaming I curled away from this scorching light and tried to protected myself.

****EPOV****

"I love you Edward." Bella said and closed her eyes. I held her tightly to my chest fearful that I would never again see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes again.

_Son, your grip is too tight._ Carlisle thought and I nodded loosening my grip but not let go of my angel. I could still hear her heart beating but it was getting fainter.

_Oh please no! _Esme ran to the couch as she entered the room her eyes solely on the fragile girl in my arms. Looking at me and Carlisle she began to sob and knelt in front of Bella and touched her face gently. _Oh Bella._

I could feel my family joining us in the front room but I couldn't move my eyes from her face. She was too pale and cooling in my arms. If it weren't for her heart beat I would swear she was already dead.

"I don't understand, there is a chance she'll wake up but I don't see a decision that leads to it." Alice cried in frustration she had come to love Bella as a sister. Most of the family thought of her that way, ever since I realised that I loved this odd silent sweet smelling girl. Alice pulled forward her vision and showed them to me. It was true there was no decision made and yet she could die or live.

"Perhaps she has to desire to live." I said my voice wavering greatly as I tried to imagine Bella letting herself die, it just didn't seem possible for her to want that. Not when she had said that she loved me. Or was that a kind lie?

"She loved you. Almost from the first day she saw you Edward." Jasper said feeling my doubt and I could only nod. Then why would she wish to die?

"Perhaps it has something to do with her kind and Daniel?" Esme said and I thought over what she had told us of the last time she had seen the two. Could Daniel leaving have caused this reaction in her? It is obvious that she loves him greatly but why not just follow him?

_She said that the wolves were of interest, giving a reason to why she was here and the fight she had with Daniel about her mother being in control of him. Perhaps she was going to be punished for telling me what she did._ I looked up at my pained father and nodded my head it was possible that she would have acted rashly feeling horrible for her 'traitorous act.' We had caused this; she was going to die because of us.

Her heart was slowing too quickly to change her so my family and I gathered around her. Her head rested in my lap still, Alice held her hand and Jasper touched her arm trying to give her serenity. Rose and Emmet had her other hand and Carlisle and Esme were at her head Esme brushing stray hairs off her face.

****BPOV****

The bright pain was worse and better than the numbing pain before, I think. But I couldn't react; my body felt like it had been ripped apart and now sown together again slowly. It was whether or not that was a good thing that I was trying to sort out. The pain was no less intense just indescribably different. Like a frozen fire to a burning one or was it the other way around. I couldn't hold anything in my mind for very long. It was like I was a gold fish swimming in circles looking at the same castle and yet reacting every time like it was brand new and exciting. Was I thinking in circles unaware?

After a while of this new pain I began to feel a great pressure pushing in on me. I felt flattened and unable to breathe. The pressure was unbearable like I was going to implode. I screamed out trying to expel some of the tightness but it only seemed to make it worse, so much worse. Then something warm wrapped itself around me taking the pressure and pain from my body instantly.

I gasped and held it to me thankful for an ending even if it was death. As I held the warmth to me I understood what it was it was a new bonding. But there was no clan here and I don't think that Tigers could bond with wolves even spirited wolves. I was thankful to whoever had decided to save me and would gladly pay any price to live. The look of pure agony on Edward's face told me he too would be glad.

Waiting as I hoped to once again open my eyes and look into his I felt nothing of my body. It was scarcely as though I had one, this thought sent fear through me. Had I died and yet survived was I trapped in this in-between?

"Bella?" I heard a voice call and I clawed my way towards desperate not to lose it. I couldn't tell who had spoken as my eyes opened and the light startled me. I pushed my face into the... lap? I was on. I heard forced laughter and pushed myself up. Looking about me through squinted eyes I saw all of the Cullens around me. I felt a profound connection to all of them; they were the ones that I was now bound to.

"Oh!" I squeaked as I looked over my shoulder into Edward's eyes. I smiled and blushed at him, and his hand brushed my cheek as he smiled.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked and I wondered if he had been the one to call me before. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "How are you feeling?" he asked and I looked down at my body eyes wide. I was still human! The shock showed on my face and Carlisle and Edward moved closer to me. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked and I brought my hand to my face.

"Impossible!" I said my voice sounded strangled probably from the shock. I was staring at my hands confused and elated. Edward pushed my hands from in front of my face and took my face in his hands.

"What is impossible Bella?" he said the relief gone from his voice. I looked at him and realised that once again I had frightened him. I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I pondered how it could be that my body had stayed human. When a Tiger broke from one clan and moved to another it was only the strongest that survived and even then they were in the first form. Edward kissed my forehead and my eyes focused on the family in front of me.

"I... how long was I out?" I asked changing my question at the last moment. Would they accept a Tiger into their family? Surely they could accept me when I am similar to them, well more than a human.

"You have been asleep for nearly two days." Carlisle replied and a nodded numbly, two days. I obviously had stayed human through my change but I felt no ill affects. Stretching I felt no weakness or pain in my body, it is impossible. I should barely be able to keep my eyes open or move and yet I could do so easily.

"I am confused and a little startled." I said leaning into Edward again, I felt him shift slightly and I looked into his face. He was more than content to have me in his arms; I smiled at him and yet was uneasy. His arms fell away from me, probably thinking that I meant him. I felt the loss of his arms but did nothing to regain them.

"About what?" Edward asked and I tried to think of the correct way to say that I really ought not to be human right now. Everyone in the room tensed and I looked out the front window listening for what they had heard. Footsteps, moving quickly towards the front door it had to be a vampire. Beyond that I had no idea.

"Why didn't I see him coming?" Alice asked no one in particular and I wonder who he was. When I heard a gentle tap on the front door. Carlisle moved to answer it as everyone looked amongst themselves and shot me glances. I guess this vampire wasn't going to like me being here. As the door opened a smile light my face and moved quickly to the door.

"Demetri!" I sang and I jumped into his arms.


	9. Embracing change

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 9

Embracing Change

"Demetri!" I sang and jumped into his arms, which tightened around me. He breathed in my scent and I felt him relax slightly. He held me away from him for a moment his eyes closed and I brushed my fingers gently over his face though it had not changed since I had seen him last. He moved me to his left and slightly behind him and I rolled my eyes, overprotective uncles. Knelling in front of a startled and confused Carlisle he clenched his fist to his unbeating heart.

"I am forever indebted to you. I had thought I had lost my sweet angel." His voice cracked with emotion and my face fell. Again I had been thoughtless and harmed one of the few that I loved. I crumpled to the floor and wrapped my arms around him tears flowing freely.

"You are most welcome though there is no need for that." Carlisle answered still confused by the events unfolding on his door step. Demetri wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the floor. I gasped and curled into him hiding my face in his chest. "Please come in." Carlisle said ushering Demetri into his home.

"Come now." Demetri said as he sat his eyes looking into mine as I stared into his face. His fingers brushed away my tears. "You are truly beautiful in this." He said and I blushed and pushed myself away from him with a playful frown.

"Forgive me?" I asked sitting next to him, he nodded and kissed my palm. I smiled happily and hugged him once more. "I have truly been horrible to those I love lately." I commented as my eyes flickered about the room. Edward smiled and sat down closer to me. Demetri's eyes scrutinized Edward intensely and I smacked his arm as hard as I could manage. Earning a smile from Demetri as he rubbed his arm I rolled my eyes.

"Still spirited I see." Demetri stated laughing I smiled as I shook my head.

"Forgive him he's nothing but an old cat." I said moving slightly closer to Edward. Demetri immediately pulled me back to his side.

"Is this the one you pick Kitten?" he asked using my father's name for me and I blushed nodding. Edward smile at me and I smiled back. "Well now how to being this speech." He said and I looked at him in dread, oh not this! Anything but this. I hid behind my hands as he began to speak. "I'll go for Charles' words. Do you promise on your lives... I guess existence works better... to protect and love my little Kitten for all of time? Treating her with respect and honour while making her smile?" I gazed at Demetri.

"Did he truly say that?" I asked and he nodded, happy tears ran down my face as I thought of my loving father. I leaned my head on Demetri's shoulder as my thoughts strayed to common memories of my father.

"I do. I swear on all that I love." Edward answered and Demetri chuckled.

"My answer exactly." He said the tension beginning to lift from the room. Taking my face in his hands Demetri brought me fully back to where I was sitting. "Only you would chose vampires over the clan and survive it." He said kissing my head.

"How is it possible?" I asked once he released me. "Should I not be in the first form? Or dead, I am not as she is. I don't have her strength!" I said confused and aware of our audience. I looked at them and blushed before looking down at my hands.

"You have far more strength than that banshee." Demetri comment and I giggled. His tone was always as if he were speaking of a low ranked male when he spoke of her.

"Talk like that and if she ever sees you she'll have the clan skin you." I said still highly amused by my uncle.

"I'd love to see her try!" he said enjoying this conversation as much as I was.

"I believe that there is something vital the rest of us are missing." Carlisle stated and both of us became more serious. "How do you know each other?" he asked and we both looked at each other and giggled like morons.

"Forgive us!" I said regaining my faculties before Demetri. "He is my uncle. Well my father's brother. Though no longer clan... though neither am I... He is my uncle." I concluded oddly trying to find the best words. Demetri looked amused but said nothing.

"How is that possible? You are not exactly close in age." Rose stated looking very uncomfortable. I looked at Demetri and he shrugged.

"Thanks for the help." I said rolling my eyes, "It is true I am much newer to this form than he is, but considering that we are not impossibly separated in age. I am much older than I appear." I explained while thinking of a way to say this. "I am only 7 years to this form..."

"And yet she has mastered this form!" Demetri said proud of me and I smiled back at him. It was with his help that I have achieved anything.

"I am not as I appear. I am..." I started looking at my uncle who nodded. "I am Tiger." I finished and it was clear that I had not explained myself at all. "I am what you would consider to be a were-tiger?" I said and there was much more understanding.

"So you're a were-tiger?" Emmet asked clearly amused I nodded and tilted my head wondering why he repeated me. "And your 7 years old?" again I nodded wondering what he was getting at. Edward growled and it was apparent that Emmet was making some kind of lude joke.

"Emmet!" Edward shouted and I smiled at the family dynamic and leaned into Demetri it was clear he was thinking the same thing I was. Clearing his throat Edward turned to us. "I can no longer hear your thoughts Demetri." He stated.

"Of course not!" I said giggling, "Tigers would be gone if you or any other could read us!" I said highly amused, "You notice his eyes are a different colour it is the part of the clan that remains with him though he can no longer shift. Keeping the clan from being known is high law." I said looking down, one that I had kind of wavered on.

"So it is because of what you told me that these events came to play?" Carlisle asked sounding pained I shook my head adamantly.

"No! I over reacted. Renátka would never have exiled me... well not right away. I didn't wish to live alone and so..." I said letting my voice fade as my eyes moved from Demetri and Edward to the others. "It was because of that that she forced my hand but I understood that she had assigned me this task to be rid of me." I said and Demetri wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish that you had phoned me earlier. But your mother has always been a foolish power hungry woman." He stated and everyone seemed appalled.

"She is your mother?" Esme asked anger in her voice as I nodded. Rose looked just as upset about hearing that my mother had done this. "How horrible for you!" Esme cried as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"Renátka has hated Bella since she saw the colour of her fur." Demetri said pride filling his words. I bumped him with my shoulder and he smiled down on me. "You were truly a sight young one." I beamed up at him.

"Yeah but how much trouble has it caused me since, I mean if I had been blue and white instead of blue and black she might have been able to accept me." I said echoing old words, I had made my choice to honour my father I would not regret that now, not ever.

"Blue and black?" Alice asked looking confused.

"I was born as a tiger, the first form of my kind." I answered and her eyes popped open a bit. "I have only been human the final form for 7 years." Everyone seemed to take this in and Edward looked a little relieved, "Wouldn't want me if I were but 7 Edward?" I teased and he smiled at me.

"I have to admit it is a bit of a relief that you are not quite so young." He said his voice light but truthful.

"My Kitten is 481 this year." He said proud of me. I smiled at him. The rest of the Cullens' looked shocked and more than a little confused.

"There are 7 forms, it took me a little longer to make it the human form as my mother didn't screen my fights and I lost many to those desiring to improve their standings in the clan." I said bitter but accepting. I had learned the hard way that dedication and intelligence were needed in all battles. It was through the battles I failed that I learned the most.

"So you were fighting much stronger opponents?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"It was not fun to die so continually." I said and shrugged again everyone stared at me in confusion. "You know the old saying a cat has nine lives... well I have a few more than that. Thank Bast that I was able to keep my form." I said it would have been impossible to move forward if each time I died I reverted to the first form like most.

"So you can't die?" Emmet asked and I tilted my head and smiled.

"That would be sweet but no I can die but it is more of a choice than anything else. If you were to kill me now I would appear again different but the same. But don't please if I go to a nest Renátka I will not be pleased." I said as a look passed over his features. I blushed then and looked at Edward.

"You never were one to hold a grudge Kitten." Demetri said laughing and everyone else was confused.

"We have met before." I clarified and Edward shook his head.

"I would remember you." He said and I smiled as Demetri laughed.

"I was a tiger in a section of forest in the Amazon are numbers were too large and we were beginning to impact on the wild life near us. It was August 8th 1947 I didn't run from you." I said and Edward's face turned into a mask of horror. I giggle as I closed his mouth with my finger. "It was not an unpleasant death." His eyes flashed to mine and looked as though he didn't believe me. "I saw the most beautiful angel and he took me in his arms." I said smiling. "I don't think I even resisted you." Edward looked happy and upset.

"What a horrible way to meet me." He said looking ashamed.

"It was odd to be attacked by a vampire, when I was told you would only go for people. And then to meet you again and have you have golden eyes and yet you longed again to consume me. Rather confusing but amusing." I said and Demetri chuckled.

"Even for a Tiger you have no instinct for self preservation." He said and I turned and smacked him to which he only laughed louder.

"I just don't see the point in fearing something that is. Or how reverting is the correct action." I shrugged and Edward shook his head.

"Demetri how do you hide yourself amongst the Volturi?" Carlisle asked turning the attention away from me, I smiled gratefully at him.

"I am Tiger, when my eyes show my ancestry my thoughts and actions are hidden. When I had the red eyes of the Volturi my mind is open but that of a loyal servant. When this one called me I realised that no matter the value of having a Tiger in the guard I wish to be with my Kitten. Since she is apart of your family now I ask to join you." Demetri said his eyes moving from me to Carlisle. I was happy to have Demetri with me but I was not sure if he could handle the change of diet and lifestyle it would require.

"I would be honoured to have you join our family. But it would require a great deal of change." Carlisle said both happy to have some one desire to join his family. Demetri nodded.

"I am willing to try my best to adapt to my old food source." He said and Carlisle nodded both smiled. "If my Kitten desires me by her side?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and pounced on him.

"No! Leave now!" I said laughing; I could have a part of my family and not have to choose between him and Edward. I was overjoyed. Everyone joined in and eventually calmed, probably thanks to Jasper.


	10. Guilty Glee

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 10

Guilty Glee

Daniel POV

"NO!" I screamed unable to check myself against it. Tears streamed down my face and I buried my face in my hands. She... Meira abandoned the clan! She had killed herself! I tried desperately to control myself while I sat in my seat on the plane to Kodiak it was a small flight and I had all eyes on me.

"Are you alright sir?" the stewardess asked looking alarmed and pitying I nodded but refused to verbally respond. I sat there for the rest of the flight with tears streaming down my face, it was the smallest reaction that showed my pain.

Would Renátka be pleased that her daughter had killed herself because she refused to be reasonable and allowed her to return for trial? I could imagine nothing more than her smug face telling the clan that Meira had killed herself in guilt for her actions. Even knowing the truth it would be hard to deny what this looked like. There was no point in me returning home now. I could go back and morn the loss of my best friend and resume the fake life I had begun there. At least in that small town I could be close to the last place that I had Meira.

****

As I walked back into camp I knew that they were as aware as I that Meira... Bella was no longer alive. I was surprised by how many seemed distraught and lost. Meira was a force in this camp her strength and compassion was well known and loved here. There was no other like her. Not just because she held her form even in death, though that made her unique all on its own. But because she was fierce in her protection of others, she risked her life many times to prevent the death of an innocent.

Many brushed me in greeting and acknowledgement of my pain. I made no move to hide my pain though the tears had stopped hours ago. Renátka stood around a fire with her guards and didn't even have the grace to look saddened at her daughter's death. It infuriated me, how dare she think so little of one so missed!

"She is not worth your anger young one." Cade stated placing his hand on my shoulder; I looked at my brother and nodded. I turned and rested my hand over his and took the little comfort I could from him. "She meant much to you I morn with you brother. It is only through loosing her that we realise she was great and good. We have dishonoured her by reacting like children when she told those that are good of us." His style of speech should his pain normally Cade spoke with current slang. I nodded but weighed his words.

"She deserved better, she knew that she would never again return to the clan. That Renátka would prolong the trial and no matter the outcome she would no longer be welcomed home." I said and Cade stiffened under my hand shocked and outraged. "It is only at the thought of loosing us that she let go of us." I finished and tears once again licked my face.

"I see your pain and know it is the worse amongst us. What can be done to render it and her well?" he asked and I looked him in the eye. He truly meant that if I wanted to go to war over this that he would follow me willingly. Casting my gaze to those close to us I knew then that many would have left their queen if Meira had but asked it of them.

"If she walked with us still I would wish war, now I wish for her to be remember well, and thought of as the Tiger she was." I answered there was no purpose to war over the dead it only made the number no longer with us larger. I walked to my false queen and knelt without bowing my head and stared into her darkened heart. "I will return to my post and any other you wish to send shall be welcomed by my side." I spoke knowing she would not fight me on this or I would begin a division of the clan.

"You speak above your place child." She answered her voice cold and harsh many eyes flicked to us. None of them judged me harshly merely sadly. I had lost much and no one would mind my anger for many years.

"Do I?" I asked rising to stand before her. "You who sent your daughter, and your only heir, out of the clan and then refused to bring her back to us, even in disgrace. You who hated the one that loved most you." I cursed her in old sayings that held weight even today. "I know you desire to keep your power Queen..." I sneered the word, "But never would Bella of taken it from you. But still you had to cast her out from us. Make her hated; when all you did was make your clan question its queen. In your hatred you failed only yourself!"

I knew she had every right to kill me for my words but also that it would bring truth to them even more so than my saying them. She growled at me but as those around us tensed the numbers were matched and she knew that I could break the clan easily if she tried to dishonour Meira. Many whispers pressed on my ears many had thought the same as I and it broke my heart that Meira had been right that her mother was so weak and greedy.

Turning my back on Renátka and stalked to the fire furthest from her. It was the fire regarded as the lowest, my common fire but it was the only fire I desired to sit at. Anything closer to the false queen and I would much too close. That night nearly the whole clan paid me respect, the respect they in any other situation would pay to mate or mother of the dead. I knew that those that were quick in the task were the ones most allied with me but fearful of Renátka's anger.

"Perhaps a division of the clan is for the best." Maia said as she sat down beside me. It was startling both that she would sit close to me and that she suggested war. She was not of the high guard but her loyalty had never before even wavered from the queen. "I love my queen but this is foolishness we were meant to have Bella as our queen. To have prevented that has prevented the clan from moving forward as Bella would have led us." I nodded Maia was protective of the clan I should have realised she would do anything to continue the clan as it is meant to be.

"She may not be dead yet." I said finally voicing my deepest desire, "She is a queen whether her mother choose to see that or not. I hate that we morn without true knowledge. I have to know that she is no longer with us, only then will I know what the best action is. Everyone seems to be looking to a builder for guidance." Maia smiled and wrapped her arms over my shoulders.

"It is because you know her best." She said sadness in her voice, "If she is lost to us then it is through you that we shall have at least a part of her." She kissed my temple as a mother would a new tiger, it was a kindness I had not often been given. "I will go with you to either find our new queen or bury our most honoured dead as she deserves. If I thought it would not be war I would say that Renátka should be cast out as queen before we leave. But she has wrapped many tigers to her in order to prevent such an action. Too many of the warriors here will follow her unless Bella is returned."

I had not thought of this showing how little I knew of war. Though many of the clan here would follow Bella the strongest ten would follow Renátka which would mean a blood war of children against soldiers. Many would die and it would be a huge toll to pay. A good queen prevents death and all that Renátka was doing was bringing war it says much against her.

"I leave tomorrow but another will come with me. You are needed here to make sure she doesn't begin a war against children." I said and Maia flinched beside me she knew that Renátka was not above it. She nodded and then called to one of the older warriors, one who merely because she was current queen would fight for Renátka.

"I am worried over this child. He will go bravely to find our lost little queen but I do not believe that a child should do this task alone. Do you agree Tam?" Maia asked and he bowed and nodded.

"It is a heavy burden, I would be honour to walk with you little builder." Tam said his low gruff voice but a whisper. I fought to keep the amusement off my face when they used old terms like little queen and little builder. It is the best way to describe us but it sounded odd coming from those not physically older than me. If Tam's voice didn't show his age I would think him not more then 25 years of age human.

"I am the one honoured to have you walk with me." I answered formally and then thought better of it. "I owe her so much that to not look for her myself would be an insult against her. She was much too kind and loving to all of us that I will do anything to bring her honour and a good remembrance." He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder.

"You are good to her, as she was to us all though none of us thought highly of her. We must do much to return what she gave us, Daniel." Tam spoke and I was startled that he both knew and used my name. It is an honour to have an elder use a personal name in reference but it simple dialogue it spoke volumes. Maia and Tam left me after a few moments and I settled to watch the flames dance at my crowded fire.

Note: My first POV shift in Bast! Its been a long time coming as I got a little lost on the plot front. Sorry.


	11. Desperation

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 11

Desperation

Renátka POV

Even in her fake death she steals power from me! I did my best not to pace as the clan went to Daniel to give comfort when I am her MOTHER!

Calming myself I gazed into the fire, I could not let them return to Forks. They would find her alive! How she had survived was beyond me but I knew she had my daughter is nothing if not hard to kill.

I had managed to only raise her in the eyes of the clan when I allowed others stronger and older to fight her. I had not known then that she would hold her form and return as the same. It was an uncommon and nearly only legend gift! All my efforts to rid myself of that girl had only harmed me. I would stop playing games now.

"Gabriel, Kari come to me please." I called to my guard and settled myself back into the furs around me. I petted the furs remembering the enemies I skinned to get them. War was what I was good at and though I longed for another opportunity to show my talents now was a time of peace and I would not begin a war without good cause. I could not loose the favour of my clan it would only dethrone me.

"My queen." They greeted as they kneeled in unison. I smiled they were my best guards loyal because I know the horrible crimes they commit in war. They had been by my order but such things were distasteful to the others and should they be made aware of these things they would not be welcomed so by this clan.

"I need a task of you. I need you to kill Bella." I said and they looked at me in confusion. "She has survived the separation and I fear that she has bound herself to those that would mean harm to the clan." I finished and they bowed.

"As you wish my queen." They answered together and I smiled at my good and faithful warriors. They didn't even blink at my order and for that I would keep them with me.

"I want Daniel to find nothing out of place, just her dead." I finished and they nodded again. I knew I could have told them less of a reason and still they would have completed my orders. It was why they were of my highest guard they would not question me.

"We shall leave now." Kari answered and stood before me eager to begin. She had come to hate the attention Bella had been receiving and longed for Bella's death almost as much as I have. I nodded and the two left running into the woods. I was pleased but as my eyes fell on my clan, my people I knew that even this would not prevent a division of the clan and my power.

Perhaps I have only managed to make a war, but I would be the one to finish it not start it. I moved back onto my furs and thought of others I could add to my collection. It has been far too long since I have skinned an enemy, if only I could have done so with Bella. Maybe Daniel's fur would be enough to take the place of hers.

Note: a short chapter yes but begin in Renátka's head is like being in an iron maiden... pointy and not much fun. Hope you enjoyed the hate filled-ness!


	12. Adjustments

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 12

Adjustments

BPOV

Carlisle explained how they lived on animals to Demetri and what the life style would mean for him. I sat listening to the way the Carlisle spoke of his solution to being a vampire but not being a monster. He truly wished to do what was good; it is inspiring to hear his convictions. Demetri if nothing else would try to live up to this man's goals and honour him in his attempt to go 'vegetarian.'

"Hey is my bike still at school?" I asked suddenly remembering that I had left it at the school.

"No actually I drove it here." Jasper said with a light in his eyes.

"Sweet ride?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically. I smiled nodded with him. "Bikes are just the best for getting caught in the wind and going dangerously fast." I said sighing happily.

"Speaking of motorcycles you were not wearing a helmet when you crashed." Carlisle stated and I blushed nodding.

"That would be a no. Not that I needed it really. I smashed my head on the ground as a human and was only mildly hurt." I said shrugging while Demetri eyed me shaking his head.

"I am thankful that you are alive but you need to protect yourself better." Demetri said and Carlisle nodded his agreement.

"Fine, I will no longer drive my bike human. Happy?" I asked and Demetri nodded though the Cullens looked confused. "I think it would be fun to try as a tiger but I was thinking more a long the lines of looks human but isn't." I finished and they seemed to understand that better.

"So you are intentionally human... feeling right now?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"Yup. Well it's not so much as feeling human as am human right now. You will be able to tell if I change that... which I will do now." I said shift down into Higar and the Cullens stared at me feeling the obvious difference though seeing none.

"That is odd." Jasper commented and the others agreed.

"You don't smell bad, like the werewolves. Just different I like it actually." Edward said sniffing the air minutely. I shook my head and sat in his lap. "You don't smell like food in this form." He said smiling happily as he put his nose to my hair and inhaled.

"Oh yeah... I should get home." I said distractedly as my stomach rumbled. Edward held me to him tighter and I giggled easily pulling out of his grasp which startled him.

"You are more than welcome to stay here dear." Esme said looking at Edward. I smiled and patted him on the head.

"I would love to but I have to at least pick up my things from my apartment." I said thinking of the blooded leathers and my weapons and of course my clothing. Demetri nodded in agreement of me having my things. "But I could come back?" I asked and Edward's face lit up again. "Want to come with?" I asked and he stood next to me smiling his answer.

"Do you need to use a car?" Esme asked and I thought about it. Everything that I needed with me wasn't much but the clothes might be a little awkward. I looked at Edward and he held out his keys and I took his hand.

"Be back." I said as we walked to Edward's car. He drove nearly as fast as the car could and I rolled my eyes. "In a hurry?" I asked and he smirked at me but didn't really respond other than to take my hand in his. I could get used to being touch by Edward. I smiled and settled back into the seat knowing we would arrive soon.

Stopping the car Edward was at my door only seconds after he had turned off the car. I smiled shaking my head but took his hand to help me stand. I walked up to the door and opened it running to turn off the loud and annoying alarm.

"Home again home again." I said taking his hand and leading him up to our flat. It was a mess because neither I nor Daniel had cleaned it after the phone call... I looked back at Edward trying to judge his reaction to this place. "Sorry it's so messy." I said moving towards the dresser.

"It looks lived in." He said and I giggled.

"Lived in by pigs or monkeys maybe." I answered and he laughed with me. I opened the top drawer and pulled out the knives and their sheaths. Edward eyed them confused. "Not all mythological creatures shy from weapons Edward." I said and he nodded still looking at the knives as I dropped them down on the bed and pulled out the sword and threw it to the bed also.

"You use a sword?" he asked as he picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

"Sure, it's been sealed with the blood of a king. It could cut through your flesh Edward." I said and he looked at the blade with more interest.

"A king?" he asked settling the sword back on the bed.

"My father." I said my voice joyous and proud as well as saddened. Edward looked at me not sure whether to apologise or not. I shook my head and knelt down on the bed with my leathers in my hand. "He died before I knew his face." I said stroking the blade remembering the stories Demetri had told me of him.

"You told Esme that your father created the art in your store." Edward said looking at me for explanation.

"I make all the work in the gallery." I said sighing, "I just don't think people would believe me if I said that. And well that and I am not old enough. Nearly 31 years so really... what was I supposed to say?" I mumbled and he nodded.

"You are very talented." He said brushing a strand of hair from my face and I looked up at him and pushed him down on the bed. He gasped at the sudden movement and I smiled coyly. I kissed him and leaned my body up against his. After no more than a second his hands wrapped around me and he kissed me back hard and long.

Before I liked he pushed me back and I laid my head down on his chest. The taste of him still on my lips as I licked them. "That was..." he started and I pushed myself up to look at him. "You are amazing Bella." He said and I smiled down at him. There was so much about me that he didn't know. I sat back as I realised that I knew little of him also.

"We come form different worlds and yet we fit together." I said looking down at him and brushed my fingers down the side of his face. "I am the daughter of the queen and one of few kings of our past. The only heir she has bred and I have left my clan to bind to you and yours." I said sadness clear in my voice but I held my finger to his lips to prevent his words. "I love you and have for longer than I knew. For that I am unspeakably happy, but I don't know what the future holds. War or not it will be harsh and potentially could end my or any of your lives. I have no great desire for glory but I know I will do everything in my power to protect you. But I have a loyalty to my own kind too." I said begging him to understand that though I was his that I was Tiger.

"I will never ask you to chose between me or my family and your clan Bella." He said sitting up and taking a hold of my hand.

"I know but they will Edward they will ask for more than that. They will wish you dead." I said trying to shut out the image of my family attacking his. Tears clouded my vision and Edward wrapped me in his arms. "My mother will kill you all if you try to help me, or just out of spite that I am alive because of you." I said and he growled lowly and I giggled. "Perhaps I should also mention that I am more informally called Meira."

"Meira is a lovely name but why not Bella? And I do not want you to have to chose between us but if you must it is your choice." He said as though I was going to kiss him and then leave to go back to the family that had never wanted me.

"Edward. What I am telling you is that I will have to start a war in order to keep you safe. Not that I am leaving to do so. And Meira is the name I have had longer; Bella is the name I earned reaching the final form." I said shoving him slightly and hoping to distract him.

"A war?" he asked and I pushed out of his arms completely so much for a distraction.

"A division of the clan, if anyone will follow, but I am not sure that they will follow me birth right or not. If they come we will see if they will listen to me or attack." I said praying that it would be Daniel to return in hunt of my body. "They felt me leave; they will think me dead or very weak."

"Why would this start a war?" he asked me and I tried to think of the best answer.

"Well now you know the truth. But also I am her heir and she hates me for my birthright, I have a claim to the clan she commands. I wish to make us allies in order for this to not end in the extermination of your family. Trust my words Edward your family would not be a war on your own. You are no threat to clan it would take no more than 20 to destroy you all. But I am." I finished and his eyes went wide.

"How many of you are there?" he asked and I smiled.

"Under the control of Renátka? 130 warriors, 90 builders, and the number of children grows but is near 200." I said and he looked shocked and impressed. "Mind you Edward I am considered to be a child."

"So that means that they are better trained than you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Anything less than a hundred years training in final form is considered a child. I am 7. So they are very much better than I. Keith fought with my father and is head of my mother's high guard. He has been human twice as long as I have been alive." I answered and he nodded gravely. "Do not fear so. Tigers are of honour it would be a quick death and only death if they are ordered by Renátka. Many will not follow that order because of your father's choices and yours."

"Should I be fearful then?" he said and I laughed at him.

"You have been an interesting topic but no it was ruled on as soon as you returned to Carlisle that you were his and so to be judged as such. Meaning do it again and you are no longer his son, so don't get caught." I said smiling, "I have killed more than you Edward so do not be so fearful." His eyebrows shot up. "Matches between Tigers are to the death." I answered his look shrugging. Death is apart of life for me, it was not so for him or others, I had forgotten that.

"How many matches have you won?" he asked and I pushed back to lay on the bed and counted my matches.

"I have fought in 1924 matches and won 941 and lost 983 though most of the wins were within the last 150 years before that I lost two out of every three matches." I answered and Edward nodded and leaned over me.

"Your a fair fighter then." He said and I shook my head and giggled. He bent lower and I stared into his eyes transfixed by him. His lips met mine and I pulled him to me. My tongue licked his bottom lip asking for him to open his mouth stopping he looked at me and I smiled up at him.

"Your venom only works if you push large amounts into me." I said before kissing him again. He seemed to accept my answered and opened his mouth and our tongues battled each other until we parted both of us panting for air. Edward brush away strands of my hair from my face and I gazed up at him enjoying how the moonlight played on his skin.

"You glow in the moonlight." He said as his fingers traced my face, I nodded at him.

"The moon shows my connection to her." I answered revelling in his touch as he lay down next to me allowing the moonlight to touch my skin. He looked at me as though he were memorising me.

"I have looked through your window and you didn't seem to glow." He said and I smiled, it had been him who had spied on us.

"You've been spying on me?" I asked and he looked at his hand which was playing with my hair. "And of course not we treated the window so that it wouldn't be noticeable from the out side." I answered and he smiled at me as I reached for his hand and kissed his palm.

"You always kissed Daniel's palm." Edward commented and I smiled nodding.

"It's a sign of affection. To kiss the outside of the hand is a challenge but to kiss the palm is very personal and intimate." I answered and Edward looked uncomfortable. "He wasn't my boyfriend he was more like my brother though I would have chosen him if I had to pick a Tiger." I answered and he nodded and I drew myself closer to him. "Thank heavens for you." I sighed and he chuckled.

"Perhaps we should gather your things and return to my house?" he said after a long moment of silence in which I had nearly fallen asleep. I nodded and grabbed a bag and stuffed my things into it quickly not really bothering to see which clothing I had chosen. Edward held up my leathers and looked confused. "What are these?"

"They are blooded leathers; it is usually the only thing I wear. They change with me since they were saturated with my blood." I answered and Edward looked disgusted and intrigued probably because even wearing my full leathers I was barely covered. "It is common among warriors to bloody for war. I fought my first war in third form, as distracting fodder but still. I did well in that war. Took seven with me." I answered as we walked towards the door and Edward shook his head but didn't look too bothered by the information.


	13. Instinct

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Instinct

Chapter 13

Demetri and I walked in Esme's beautiful garden he was trying to tell me something but his words didn't seem to want to come out. I was attempting to be patient as we walked and ended up dancing in the rare sunlight that filled the back garden. It filtered through the trees streaming like spot lights as I twirled and moved following music that I couldn't quite hear.

The wind always makes music it's just a matter of finding a way to listen to the silent song. I liked to dance and stand braced in its glory. Demetri was too lost in his thoughts to join me in my dance. He too loved to play in the strong wind, though it was gently today. As if a slow dance played and the trees were swaying to it.

The Cullen's had left to hunt and it was only me and Demetri who were at home today. They would return in the early evening but for now we were on our own in their house. I think that was why Demetri chose to speak his thoughts to me now. He wanted privacy and I had suggested that we speak without words but he didn't wish too. This was important to him and this meant he would speak only when completely ready.

I heard a gentle mewling sound and walked towards it. A wolf cub was alone in the forest and I picked it up worried that the young one would be left for death. He was not weak, a mistake or a hunter perhaps. The cub looked at me with large eyes fearful.

"Have no worries from me, I would not harm a new life." I told him and began to hunt for the scent of his mother. Demetri watched me as I moved along the scent path and located the mother three miles out. I called to her and pushed the cub to her without getting too close and threatening her and her two other cubs. How odd for them to be alone. A mother without her pack is weak. I bowed to her and moved away.

"You may lose this with your choice." Demetri said and I looked at him. I would be with nature where ever the Cullen's went. They needed it as much as I. I looked at him confused and he smiled at me, it was sad and heavy.

"What is it that bothers you so?" I asked cupping his face in my hands as I leaned against his side.

"You will not have young, there will be no kittens from a vampire." He said and I stared at him. I was a child, I'm not ready to have young. I'm not even sure if I could handle raising a small one at any point in my life. But he was right I would not have a child with Edward.

"There have been stories." I said trying to rationalize why I suddenly wanted to have a child with Edward as soon as I realised that I couldn't.

"And perhaps there is merit to them. But you must not lean on them." He eyes told me this was what weighed him down so. We both knew I had always desired to have young. A single tear slid from my left eye as I accepted that it would never happen. If the myths had weight then it would be a blessing but if not then there's nothing I can do to change that. It may not even be possible for us to have children even if he could have with a human.

"It is a loss, but there is much still left to the future. I will not dwell on what I can not have and loose what I do have. May Bast and all those before us grant me this gift. But I will not let this hold me." I said my voice shaking just slightly. I had found the other half of myself but it is more than likely I will never have a child with him. Demetri held me to his chest. He too had lost his chance for children long ago. But he was strong enough to loose the clan in order to protect it. I was uncertain if I could bare such a loss.

No children no continuation of my blood. I would be the last of my father's line. It would be me and Demetri and should both of us pass it will be gone. My heart grieved for this and yet I could not give up Edward in order to have my line continue. I could not live without the man who saved me with no knowledge of the action he took. His family would be mine and they would be enough they had to be.

I let myself go and shifted to first form allowing my father's colours to comfort me. Demetri looked at me and sat with me as I stared out trying to let the children I would never have go. His hands ran through my fur and I purred content to have what I could. _Know I love you. I mourn the children that might have been. But I love you and the possibility of this life with you and them. It is enough for me._ I thought and Demetri nodded not commenting on the hopeful twist of my thoughts. I had to let go of it less I turn bitter at losses I have not suffered.

"I know it is not a loss you had considered. It is why I had to speak with you. I had to know if it was too much to loose for your other half." He said and I looked at him and sighed realising the sorrow that had filled me.

"Hey!" Emmet called as he looked between me and Demetri. I shook my head at his confused and amused expression. The clothing I had been wearing was in ripped shreds just behind where I lay with Demetri. "So this is you as a tiger Bella?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It is." Demetri answered for me as I had no ability to tell him myself. _He is amazed that I can shift and yet we told him. He is so childlike. _I thought and heard a gasp from behind Emmet as Edward came into view staring at me. His gaze was confused and yet pleased.

"Bella, I heard your thoughts. Unless... did you speak?" he asked trying to clear his thoughts. _I do not have vocal chords that would facilitate human speech Edward. So no I did not speak. I am a tiger. _I replied and Demetri chuckled at Edward's astounded face. He came towards me slowly as if afraid to startle me. _Edward stop being foolish and sit with me._ I told him and he nodded moving to me quickly. "I can heard you. But not all that you think." He said astonishment clear in his voice and eyes. _I suppose I forgot to inform you. It seems so obvious to me. In our many forms verbal communication can be difficult or all together impossible so we Tigers can speak mind to mind._

"I can hear her as you do. You gift could almost make you clan. Or a grave threat to it." Demetri said though it was clear he did not think of Edward as a threat he voiced his opinions openly. It showed a great respect for Edward that he did such a thing. Edward seemed confused for a moment but accepted it. As he reached out to pet me I lifted my head and rested it in his lap. Emmet looked highly amused and as the others came to the back garden the women held loving expressions and the boys with the exception of Carlisle looked amused.

_That feels nice Edward. Could you scratch my shoulder though, my right? _I asked and he chuckled and scratched and I leaned into him purring. Emmet and Jasper burst into laughter. Looking between the two I decided to shift to a vocal form and chose Tigam and they leaped back.

"What?" I asked turning in a circle, "Is there something in my fur?" I smiled cheekily at them and they looked startled and amused. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked up into his face. So much had changed and yet it felt natural to be in his arms to live with his family, to attend high school and play human.

"You look lovely." He said and I twitched my tail and brushed it against the side of his face.

"Thank you. But is it because I am wearing little or because I'm yours?" I asked smirking at him as his mouth fell open. I turned and looked up at him. It was good I chose to be smaller than normal; it would be too odd to look down at Edward. Or even at eye level really, I liked that I fit into his arms.

"Your mine?" he asked finally putting the words together. I nodded smiling at him.

"There is no greater bond than the one we share." I said as I moved away from him and shifted to Higar not wanting to feel so human after being tiger. "For a Tiger a mate is matched by strengths they share. For us it was more, we are matched in essences." I moved into him and he wrapped his hands around the small of my back. "There is no other way that I would be alive now if we were not destined." I said pushing myself to my toes as I kissed him. His lips were cold as ice and nearly burned my own. It felt amazing and perfect.

"I love you." He said as he opened his eyes and gazed down at me, I could see his love.

_I love you._ I answered and let my love flow from my body to his and his heart sped and his eyes widened. Then his love poured out of him and mixed with mine as it pierced my body. I smiled and purred at him resting my face on his chest.

"That felt amazing." He whispered into my ear and I giggled.

"We may not vocalize our love but we share it well." Demetri commented and I chuckled, imagining how he might look right now as my head was turned away. Sure enough he was waggling his eyebrows and all.

"How is it that your outfit changed with you?" Carlisle asked and I smiled at him.

"They are the hide from a kill I made as a tiger that have been drenched in my own blood. They are connected to me and flow into my body as my shape changes to one no longer in need of leathers. Basically my fur flows over them they don't vanish you just can see or feel them." I said trying to think of a way to explain. "Ah I'll just show you." I said giving in. I shifted down to first form very slowly and between Tigam and Taiga the leathers vanished. Shifting to Higar again I stood and looked at him.

"I suppose that's the best answer you can give me." Carlisle said still contemplating what he had seen.

"The leather is not needed and responds to my body and is added to strengthen my skin. Make it harder to pierce. In higher forms modesty is more important than protection." I answered. "Most wars we fight as Tigris our strongest form." I said and Carlisle looked intrigued.

"Which form is the Tigris?" he asked as I sat down on the grass.

"The second form, the one after tiger." I answered as he sat looking intrigued and full of questions.

"How many forms are there?" he asked.

"Seven. First is tiger, Second is Tigris, Third is Taiga, fourth is Tigam, fifth is Tegamen, sixth is Higar and seventh is human." Said saving myself from just having to tell him in his next question.

"What is the significance of each form?" Jasper asked Alice sat in his arms. I noticed that the entire family had sat around and that we made a circle. I smiled and leaned into Edward's shoulder.

"We are born as tiger, it is the simplest and purest form. Tigris is a form like that which the spirited wolves here have, strong and meant to be a weapon." I said before Edward cut me off.

"A weapon?" he asked and I looked around they seemed confused by my comment.

"Tigers protect all that is. We act as balances, our numbers serve all that lives. It is the duty of all Tigers to act in the best of the mother. If we are too many, those of us ready, depart; if too small we kill that which is overbearing and destructive. Humans above all are what we try to guide and counsel." Demetri said stating old ways and high law. I smiled it would make more sense if he had said it plainly.

"Cats have always been connected to the earth, when the world is unbalanced we help to restore it. Humans are the newest children of the earth so they are sacred, almost." I said and then thought to amend, "Those that are good are to be helped at almost all costs." I finished, Tigers would not save a damned man at high personal costs but a child or an innocent most definitely.

"So you act as a balance. To vampires also?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"That is harder to explain. We would protect you and those like you that rise above your harsh situation. Or those that if offered would try to do so. But Aro and that lot if needed we would destroy. But only with cause." I answered and looked at Demetri.

"It is why I gave everything to join them and become like them." He answered his face unpleasant but not angry. "To know of their plans is a great asset to the Tigers." I nodded and hated it.

"To high a cost, dear uncle. Much too high." I sighed and he looked at me smiling, his fingers danced along the side of my face and I knew he was glad to have me as family. "Should I continue with the forms or do wish to know more of this?" I asked and Carlisle smile and nodded for me to continue. "Taiga and Tigam are forms used within the clan, we mostly like to be in the forms balanced between tiger and human. It is more peaceful for us to rest in middle from than an extreme end."

"Tegamen is the form most of learn to speak and being learning more of humans and before was how we presented ourselves to human if we wished to interact as what we are. Tell them what to hunt or not to, of storms or fires. Well that was over a hundred years ago. Now we just hope they figure it out and help those that can not flea. Higar form is how we learn to play human while still having our senses and strength. And well human is human. It is how we interact with them for longer periods without exposing ourselves accidently."

Carlisle was lost in thought and most of the family was lost with him. It is a lot of information to take in. Edward on the other hand was playing with my hair. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"What do you look like in those forms? I know Higar is human, and Tigris is a giant tiger but what of the others?" he asked and I knew he wanted to know which was which. Deciding not to move away I shifted down to Tegamen, the midnight blue strips marked my body. I still looked human but my canines were longer like fangs my muscles were thicker but not by much and my nails were hard and sharpened. I turned my head to him and opened my mouth showing the fangs and claws. He traced my strips across my back and purred.

"Thiss iss Tegamen." I told him with a slightly lisp. "Next iss Tigam and then Taiga." I said and shifted slowly into the much more muscled form. A light fuzz of fur covered my body and I adjusted to the tail that sprouted from my tailbone. My canines and jaw reshaped slightly to accommodate the much larger canines. My hands and feet were now paws clawed and lacking thumbs.

_We do our skilled work as Tegamen because I just lost my thumb._ I explained holding up my paw for him to inspect as he chuckled. He took it in his hands and caressed the pad lightly so I extended my long claws. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled awkwardly.

"My what sharp claws you have." He said and I giggled softly which never sounded right in this form. I playfully batted at him and then shifted to Taiga.

I had to change my position as my more feline structure made it hard to lean on him as I had been. I settled for curling around him and twitched my cat ears. My fur was thicker now and hid the lines of my body. Even my underbelly was covered; my leathers had vanished into my body once the fur was thick enough. I tickled him with my tail and purred as I rest my head on his leg.

_Am I pretty to you like this?_ I asked wondering what he found attractive and what he did not. He thought about how to answer and I waited patiently.

"You are definitely beautiful in all your forms. But it is hard for my to think of you as a human when so are so very feline." He stated truthfully petting my fur as he spoke. _I understand. I am fierce but I am more beast in this form. I am thankful for your honesty. I don't expect you to French kiss me in this form. But that you don't seem to mind contact makes me happy._ I told him. I had expected this to be harder for him and he was taking it all very well.

"I like you this way. And I think it would be awkward to say the least. But I will always enjoy being close to you no matter your form." He said scratching my ear and I leaned into him, it felt lovely. The family laughed and I looked over at them.

"You are truly an amazing creature Bella." Carlisle said his voice full of awe. I smiled and shifted up to Tegamen and I sat on Edward's lap.

"I must say you are a pretty kitty." Emmet chuckled and Rosalie smacked him and rolled her eyes.

"Beautiful." Esme said in agreement. I blushed at this and resisted the urge to strut.

"Thank you. I thought it might be hard for you to accept when you saw me shift." I said as I blushed and looked down.

"I always wanted a kitty cat." Emmet said and I chuckled crawling forwards and shifting to tiger. I sat in front of him and then licked the side of his face. He chuckled and petted me. Rose and the others joined with periodic comments on how soft my fur was. Soon I was laying on the ground purring like mad. Demetri chuckled.

"Careful not to spoil her with attention." He said as he passed us to go inside for the night. The day had passed quickly but something told me that the night would not be so pleasant. A cat's instincts are to be trusted above all else. We are uncanny predictors of misfortune.


	14. Edge of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 14

Edge of Change

Bella POV

I was lying on Edward's bed when I felt my environment change. It was slight but the tension it caused to run through me was not. Something was coming, another Tiger and it meant harm, and it meant death. Pulling away from Edward's arms I moved to look out the beautiful wall of glass and hunted for the source of death to my new clan. I would protect them with everything I had should it come to that.

"What's wrong Bella, there's nothing out there that I can see or hear?" Edward asked as he watched my eyes hunt the darkness. I was worried and was doing nothing to hide it. I could feel Edward tense and hunt the woods more thoroughly.

"Something comes." I said making no effort to continue, I did not know what only that it meant us harm and that it would only be stopped by death, ours or theirs. Finally I pulled myself away from the window and dragged Edward with me downstairs. Finding Demetri out on the patio hunting the darkness for danger knew then that I was not wrong and that this could be very bad.

"Is it us or them?" He asked, and I puzzled over his words then I remembered old laws. Clan or enemy.

"It is clan that much I can feel." I answered and for a moment longed for it to be vampires, children of the moon, spirited wolves or anything but Tigers, clan. Edward moved to the couch and held me in a circle of his arms as I tried to calm. "They mean us death, Demetri. She did not send Daniel to collect me she sent assassins to kill me." Edward tensed and held me closer to him. I pushed my face into the hollow between his neck and shoulders taking in his scent. Sweet like all vampires but musky like damp earth where new things grow.

The rest of the family stared at me as these words fell from my mouth. Shock and anger crossed their faces in different patterns. I felt a small shift of weight before I noticed that there was more. I felt an echoing it was distant and yet still clan. I was out of Edward's arms and shifted into Higar in seconds listening to that soft call.

"Who calls you Meira?" Demetri asked using my name serious and distracted.

"Daniel." I answered before I could even think. "He comes, but the others will be upon us much before he arrives to find my heart beating." I cocked my head to the side why two parties? I am not young enough to believe my mother doesn't feel my heart and my life still present. But why not forbid Daniel's return and kill me with her high guard in silence? Something had changed through my death, but what and how I was uncertain. My thoughts settled on who was sent to kill and who was sent in possible ignorance with Daniel.

"Daniel is coming back?" Edward asked as he looked at me, I could see a touch of jealousy in him but pushed it aside I had no time for unneeded jealousy.

"Sent to retrieve my remains for the pyre." I said and every one but Demetri and I flinched. "They all felt my leaving the clan and believe me dead. Only my mother knows I live and has sent others to rid her of me." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my hair breathing in my sent. It was his turn to fight for calm.

"She sent people to kill you?" Emmet said eyes large but almost hopeful. "Do we get to fight them?" he asked and I smiled at him and his joy in simple pleasures.

"Those that come for death will only end in death, theirs or ours." Demetri answered with my earlier thoughts. I nodded and Emmet smiled and bumped fists with Jasper as I rolled my eyes though I took pleasure in their antics. True brothers.

"Her high guard are six strong but she would have sent the most loyal since there is a shift in the clan for Daniel to be coming also." I said and Demetri gave me sad but hopeful eyes. If the shift was a splitting of the clan with Daniel in lead it would be going to a winnable war but if it was a shift of command from my mother to one who challenged her then I would die as would those I love.

"Who?" Jasper asked and I thought of each in turn and knew that at least Kari she longed for my death greatly since I bested her in more combat as the years passed. Maia would be sent only if Renátka convinced her it was best for the whole of the clan that I was dead, possible. Case and Gabriel are her swords loyal and fiercely blinded by the desires of the queen.

"I am uncertain. Kari for certain. She has hated me always though we have managed closer ties since we have patrolled together and I became friends with her blood. Her brother Keith is mated to Maia and both are dear friends." I answered and Jasper looked confused.

"Kari has never been your friend she has hated you for most of your life. Given this chance to kill you she will do all that is needed to end you lives." Demetri said and I nodded my agreement.

"I only mean that she has been able to hide her hate in recent years better than before. It makes her more dangerous because for a moment I may hesitate." I said and Demetri smiled remembering the days he taught me to tell my trusted allies my flaws and possible mistakes.

"Good to know." Jasper stated and Carlisle seemed uneasy with this talk.

"Know that if I could talk them to another outcome I would." I said looking at the ground before them; I did not wish them to think me a blood thirsty monster.

"I do not like the idea of killing them. That is all. If you say it is necessary then I believe you." Carlisle said calmly and sincerely. I looked up at them and both nodded.

"Kari will not be stopped short of death and the other will avenge her." I said gently and sadly I hated that these deaths were needed. "It will be Maia if she believes it best for all clan. I am not sure if she would be heavy handed enough for Renátka though. Case and Gabriel are her swords; they will do anything she bids of them fair or needed."

"I believe that it will be Kari and Case they have worked closely for years and Kari's desire will feed his need to kill." Demetri stated plainly and I wish I had his confidence in this. I knew only Kari because she had never been subtle about her desire to bleed me and end my existence.

"Whether Case or not they will be skilled and have the advantage of strength. If I..." I stated cut off by the growls coming from two men of great importance to me. Edward looked at me pleading with me not to finish the sentence and Demetri just looked sick.

"I care little if they are stronger of if you have a better chance of killing them if you leave us. I will not take the risk of them working together and killing you. Daughter of my brother." Demetri stated eyeing me as if daring me to say he had no right to ask or rather demand this of me.

"I know full well that if I tried I would be buried alive, attempting to prevent this on my own." I said smiling and shaking my head. "I just wonder if they would think that you would let me. Traps are very useful if we can make them believe." Demetri smiled at me proud. "Goddess knows I would run to protect others."

"I can see it far too easily." Edward commented his hands still clasped tightly around my waist.

"I know loss. I act to prevent it not to cause fear of it." I said and got a few smiles and nods.

****

Kari POV

All these centuries with that good for nothing were going to pay off. Finally I get to kill her, and ordered by her own mother just makes it sweeter. She stole my light and I was going to take her life, it only sounded right and just to me. Gabriel ran at pace with me and I knew he really didn't care one way or another but he would feed off my high from tormenting her.

We had worked together on many projects for the queen that were distasteful to most. Personally I enjoyed most of the assignments and Gabriel seemed to do fine when I got into it. He didn't have the bloodlust that I did but he could just blank himself and go with the flow. I preferred to work with Case but on this he might steal the killing blow and I would not be denied. Gabriel's dispassion is what made him such a keen warrior, where as my passion was what made it work for me. Renátka knew that and so knew I would do much for the opportunity to kill the runt that everyone seemed to love.

When we arrived in Forks we went to the store looking for signs of her. The lack of blooded leathers, her weapons and a few other personal things told me she wouldn't be returning. Her bike was also missing, deciding to have some fun I burned down the building. It was a good message to her that we knew she was still here.

"Where next? Woods or basic scent tracking?" Gabriel asked as we watch the flames lick the sides of the building. It was a good question, she could lead us anywhere if we scent tracked her but a random hunt in the woods was foolish.

"Perhaps a quick run through town to see if there is anyone we can use to motivate her to give up." I told him and he nodded mirroring my grin. Stealing a car not to be as noticeable we began to weave through the small town. Noting the reservation by scent and the golden eyed vampires which seemed to have a bit of her scent there, probably warned them others were coming.

After a few hours it seemed that the strongest scent was coming from the Cullens which meant she had been there most recently. But was she still there or had she left by car or bike and no scent of that remained? We left the car near the woods and ran a few miles away from the house, no need from them to know were here. The scent was fresh she was still here, with these vampires.

"Why is she still here?" Gabriel asked confused and disgusted. I shrugged at his reaction noting it for later if it would come in handy.

"She broke high law to tell these vampires so she is probably afraid we'll kill them for their knowledge. She would feel guilty if she just let them die." I told him smirking at the last; it was her greatest weakness that she cared for others above her own life. It was foolish vampires are meant to be watched and killed if needed not protected.

It was the other scent mixed with the vampires that unnerved me. It smelt like Tiger but not, that could mean that Demetri was here with her. He would make things difficult but as with all vampires he was easily killed. But it might enrage her enough to fight back and win, I would leave Demetri to Gabriel in that case.

We moved back further and watched the house waiting for an opening that would save us from having their full number against us. We would have to be quick, unless Renátka wanted Daniel to know what had happened to his Meira. I think Renátka might want his hide so I don't think it'll be a problem unless he has a skilled warrior at his side.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but Kari kept changing her personality! R&R please!


	15. Miracles unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 15

Miracles Unknown

Daniel POV

Tam sat still beside me while I fidgeted near constantly. I kept thinking about things that would bring me nightmares. Like what state was she in, and was her face contorted forever in this mask of horror, loss and pain? I couldn't keep my mind from playing horrible images over and over and yet I knew that there was nothing I could have done to change these events.

The plane landed and I was so lost in my thoughts and Tam had to practically rag me out of the plane to collect our few bags and make our way to the car I had left here. It was cheap and if we had never come back it would not have been a loss, unlike Meira, Bella's bike. My heart did weird flips when I thought her name. I pushed it aside though not wanting to think of her only to have to face her death.

"Come Daniel, we must collect her and honour her rightly." Tam spoke and I jumped and finally nodded as I pulled the keys out of my pocket and got into the car. The familiar sights and drive made my heart ache but in the back of my mind I felt some of my sorrow soften and eventually vanish. What did it mean?

****

I stared nearly sobbing as I watched what had been the last place I held Bella burn. It was a recently started fire but still I could do nothing to save the last I had of my best friend and the woman I loved most. Only in the loss of her did I realise that she was my whole world. I almost wish that I had never realised that I loved her as more than she loved me that I would be spared from this new heightened pain.

"The last place I saw her burns as she will." I spoke though the words were not mine. Tam nodded and I got back into the car and drove to the school. If she had even tried to live she would have gone there out of the basic routine. Since it was five o'clock at night it was easy to see that her bike and her body were not there, at least not any more.

"We should not hunt her like this, let us follow her scent." Tam spoke after we sat looking at the school for a few minutes. I agreed with him and rolled down the windows and breathed deeply. Her scent was here but it was days old, I drove slowly and ended up in front of a turn off that was barely noticeable. Confused I drove down to the Cullen home and wondered why they had Meira's body.

Only as a slight tingle ran through my body did I know that Bella lived. I jumped out of the car and threw myself towards the house, I ran as fast as my human body would allow and stopped only a barest degree away from the door as it opened and she jumped into my arms. Safe and alive, I breathed in the scent of my miracle and cried for joy.


	16. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 16

Reunion

Bella POV

Daniel's grip was tight and for a moment suffocating but he pulled back with a huge smile on his lips. Tears streamed down his lovely face and I wept with him and the pain I had caused. Going up on my tiptoes, one down side to making myself short, I brushed the tears from his eyes. Grabbing me again he swung me in a circle before putting me back on the ground.

"A happy surprise I see." I said giggling and he smiled at me waving his finger in front of my nose.

"Not funny and you scared the crap out of me." Daniel stated as a grin destroyed his attempt at disappointment. Finally I noticed Tam was standing behind him and smiled my greeting to him.

"I am glad to see you well child but I am curious as to how your mother could think you dead." Tam said and I looked at him and felt a deep weight add to my shoulders.

"She sent you to collect my remains telling everyone I am dead." I asked and he nodded as we moved inside. "She sent two others, though they are to kill me." I told him and the elder looked knowing but saddened.

"I fear that is so. I have felt nothing of them so they are her guard. This is not going to end well." He said and I nodded my agreement as he looked at each vampire and finally rested on Demetri. "It is good to see you again old friend." Tam greeted Demetri as they embraced and smiled.

"It has been far too long since the last time we were fighting together." Demetri said though it was clear he wished for any other path but the one we were on.

"War is coming Meira and many will fight behind you." Daniel told me and I looked at him confused and unnerved.

"I don't understand I am not popular within our sect." I told him baffled by his claim. Why would any fight for me when my mother is so well favoured?

"Do not be so blind child, you are well loved and greatly missed by your people." Tam stated coolly and I looked at him knowing his words were true but wondering how I could have missed that.

"You lead and care for all Bella, it is not hard to think that many of your clan would love that in you." Edward said and I nodded. I care for each and have died on behalf of quite a few of us but the clan is above self.

"All are to be protected and so I act to protect all from harm." I said trying to sort through this new position.

"Your mother has long forgotten that." Demetri said and I nodded that I knew but she has led for so long and seemed so well loved that it has never been apparent.

"I feel as though I have been blind for a very long time." I said realising that many of the people I thought disliked me helped me in many subtle and meaningful ways. Letting my mother's lies and words shape my view was as harmful as Kari and her direct anger.

After a moment I sat down and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest and sighed. Daniel smiled wistfully and dropped down on the furthest edge of the couch. Demetri and Tam spoke softly in the corner catching up on old times. Most of the Cullens were standing around not knowing exactly what to do. I had felt Daniel's approach and in my haste hadn't told them much of anything.

"So how are you alive?" Daniel asked breaking the some what awkward silence that had filled the room. Instead of answering verbally I looked at him and he shift to Higar and I replayed everything that had happened recently and his eyes popped out a little before he spoke again. "Wow, and congratulations." His voice twisted slightly and I wondered how I had hurt him but he shifted back to human and I couldn't ask without everyone hearing.

"So what's going on in Kodiak?" I asked and he just looked at me for a moment.

"Your mother didn't mourn you and so the people came to me. The whole of the clan is saddened deeply by your loss. Maia thinks that what your mother forced into future is wrong and suggests a war to reset the balance and future of clan." Daniel said and I nodded.

"Each queen has a length in which it is best for them to rule after that time they must step down or be killed so that a new queen will strengthen the clan in new times. Renátka was our queen to end the wars but now it is time for peace and restabilising the balances that have become destructive." I answered and he nodded.

I was surprised that the clan would want a weaker queen more focused on balance than winning our fights. It seemed odd to me but Bast and all cats have led us well these traditions made sure that when man began to destroy the world that we did not end the line of the species. It was for the best that was all that we needed to know in order to make it so. I suppose it's not weakness so much as a very different outlook. I wonder what it is that we shall face that I am the best to lead.


	17. Retribution

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

**A/N: Hey everyone I just wanted to let you guys know that i have been uber focused on Little Archangel (written 10 chapters focused) and haven't been working on Bast as closely. This by no means means i am on hiatus just that i wont be updating as frequently until i work out the block i seem to be having on Bast. Noting that i do have two chapters finished and will update with them until i get back on the Bast story prolly a couple days spaced in case i get my act together. Sorry and thanks SO MUCH for reading you guys rule! **

**May**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17

Retribution

Maia POV

I could see the loss in most of the children but so many of the elders didn't seem affected in the slightest. It was only because I had gone to battle with them that I knew the difference. Many of the younger clan members seemed to be unhappy with the reactions of the elders. Even knowing that they too were mourning brought me little comfort. Any potential queen would be mourned my task was to sort out how actually felt the loss.

"Maia?" Kayla asked from behind me as I turned to look at her I knew that she felt the loss that she longed to correct it. I bowed to my aunt and smiled sadly at her. "I am glad that you asked Tam to follow him, he should not be alone in this horrible day."

"I agree Aunt I do." I told her, "there had to have been away to prevent this action." I said testing her to see if she would agree simply or react.

"Bella will be honoured that is what is important now child. It is a shame that this all began over her telling those that we view as protected." Kayla's words were precise and I smiled as she patted me on the back and we continued our walk through camp.

"Protected by some." I said and made it almost off hand. Kayla smiled and we headed for a less populated area and shifted down to Tigris and ran. It was a common act between close strikes. As we got further from the others she slowed and directed us to the water and shifted back to Higar.

"I see looks of descent Maia are you its source?" she asked and I nodded not wanting to lie to my aunt. "I always knew that you above others put clan and future before pettiness. Even after you challenge Bella again and again to duels, had to be sure she was fit to lead hmmm?" I smiled at her knowing that she saw my intentions.

"She is caring and fair but if she was dumb and arrogant she would not be fit to lead. She learned much from our duels and I would be proud to guard her and follow her fate." I answered smiling on my fond memories of Bella and watching over her. There had been many that wished to take her on merely because her mother would let them. I had dissuaded a few to look at how she learned and grew from each battle and they grew to respect the girl.

It was lovely to see her give herself to death to protect another, enemy or friend from even a small death. Since she did not revert every time it was little cost to her but much to others, it was the willingness to die again and again for others that had cemented my desire for her to lead us in this time of peace and new beginnings.

"I am glad you agree with my opinion on the young one. I must tell you a hard truth Maia. Bella is not among the dead, she lives outside this clan." Kayla watched me as my eyes widened and I understood what this meant.

"Renátka knows this and has sent others to kill her while Daniel and Tam seek her remains. What does this mean?" I asked confused by this news.

"Our queen has begun a fate that entails war, and most will follow her in that. It means a great war like the times of old. A division of clan with those supported by Renátka and those for the goddess." Kayla answered telling me which side she believed right.

"This has been coming since Renátka birthed Meira. She has led for her time and now needs to move with the goddess and allow another to lead our people. All that knows her understand that she will never concede her title. When Bella was still two hundred I thought she would fight for her right but I know she loves her mother too much to fight her and win." I spoke my thoughts and longed for them to have been truth. If Bella had hated her mother she would be queen now and there would be no war.

"It is not the way of our future to kill to lead." Kayla said and I nodded no it was not, Bella would bring new life to us through love not death. "Maia I know the elders that will fight with the children against Renátka but we are not enough to prevent the slaughter that may come. She has sent for others from her clans as I have sent word to others that wish for change."

"The only way to prevent great losses is for Bella to challenge Renátka which will cost her much. Will her new clan be enough to help her fight and win?" I asked knowing that she must be with the wolves in order to be alive.

"We can only hope that this new bond is of her heart and that it will make the loss of those too unbearable to loose. But I pray that this path comes and not war. If she can but change this Renátka will force war and we will all die. I don't know how but I feel that Bella will not fight, none of us will." Kayla said as she shifted to Tigris and turned from me. Silently I told her the names of those that will follow her and the elders if she but gives the notice to them. It was not safe for either of us to with hold knowledge when at any moment our lives could be forfeit to our war queen.

Standing there on the cliffs I wondered what would come for my people. The light changed over the waters and I stopped being aware of the time as I looked at the waves crashing against the cliffs. I heard light foot steps behind me and turn to see Cast moving towards me in Higar. I bowed to the higher ranked guard and he smirked.

"What was your business with the child Daniel?" he asked and I knew that I would die at the end of these questions so I did not answer. "It matters little; your silence tells me all I need know. You move against the queen and so you move against the clan." I stiffened and then shrugged relaxing my body as I accepted my great death. Knowing Bella lived and that she would do the best she could for our people was enough for me to die today on the edges of land that I had come to often in our time here.

"Cast you are her hands?" I asked and he smirked that evil and sadistic grin. "Know then that I go without regret and await your joining me." Making no action to stop his rapid movement towards me I waited him. Did he really think I would go without a fight? It was Cast so the answer was he was going to enjoy my death, sadly he really wouldn't have time.

As his blade cut into the flesh of my shoulder I slit his throat. He stumbled back eyes wide as blood poured down his throat. Falling to his knees I was satisfied that he had suffered some like all those that fell to him. I decapitated him swiftly and awaited another guard to come for my life. Checking my shoulder I stood looking over the water and waited for my death.

"That was foolish Maia, you had such potential then you fell in love with my daughter and destroyed your future." Renátka teased from behind me. I turned and looked at her tired and completely serene.

"I have found my peace unlovable queen. Loosing our Bella we all lost future. No longer will I follow you when you let this occur." I told her spiteful and happy that I had manage to keep my knowledge so that she would not look intensely at others for dissent.

"A shame, but you will only be the first to die." As she spoke she moved towards me, I managed to deflect her first few blows and cut her a few times when she pierced my heart and I lost control of my body and fell to the ground. I let my eyes close as her blade bit into my neck.

* * *

A/N: sorry i have a thing for offing people! and since the lead is still alive and we're well past the third chapter i had too kill someone... and well Daniel and the Cullen's are still alive people so no biggy right? *snicker* R&R


	18. Sad Blessings

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 18

Sad Blessings

Kayla POV

The tension in the minds of those around me grew with each passing moment and I knew that I had to tell the young to still. After the death of Maia many wished to fight and kill our queen but it would only bring their deaths. No this was a game to be played well if all were to have a good chance at life.

I knew that Maia would be killed the moment she sat with the boy but it needed to be done. He had to know that we would rally around him for her loss. I grabbed one of my students one of the most anxious and shook him. My face cold and heartless, too many battles took my softness from me. Taking him out of the camp I set about scolding him in words that he would read into. I parted with him patting his shoulder and smiling before I let my face fall.

It worked and after a few hours the young were better behaved but looked to the elders for guidance. All in all it looked like any other mourning for a future queen that was lost to us. It didn't happen often but in my years it had occurred four times. Twice to Renátka she had mourned heavily at the loss but in recent years her heart has grown cold and she only hungers for death. Before her it was nearly four thousand years and it was twins lost. One could not live without the other and took her own life when her sister died in battle.

The high guard were on the hunt and I would not leave the children defenceless so I remained isolated from them and fought my urge to comfort and guide them. As an advisor it was a normal task that I could not fulfill. Sadly I lost my king when Bella's father died so I decided to stay with his child. It was my place and her right.

As I ate my meal with only a few of my students around me my hunger left me cold. I longed to break the silence and tell them stories of old but Renátka had banned them when it told so often of changes and new queens. She said that it would only plant ideas of wars into each generation but as I have told these stories to Bella, Meira all her life I know her logic. Power is all that woman desires now and that is not best for the clan and so she must be removed so that nature may move us with the will of the goddess.

She left us; I know this because I feel her loss keenly. Renátka has said that she still hears the goddess and feels her move within herself but I know her lies too well. The numbers of children dwindle in groupings that support her and flourish in those that have all but broken from her. No one will give our war queen reason for war.

I bide those at my fire night and went to sleep and dream of things happier than what must be. No one came to take my life that night but I knew that my past and my loyalties would lead them to my bed. Blades in hand.


	19. Kill or be Killed

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 19

Kill or be Killed

Bella pov

I stood on the deck looking in towards the house and wondered what the future held. Descent and war were all I could see and it struck fear in me that all this was over a woman that had forgotten the ways of our people. Was this the future that I would bring them; was this the cost of my leadership? The clan should not have to pay that toll not for me.

"You are strong child but this has been coming since your mother birthed you. Any child in your place would face the same challenges." Tam said and I frowned.

"If I were willing to kill her all those years ago this could have been avoided." I told him my heart sinking; some much death faced us because I was not the type to kill my mother for power.

"If you were the type to kill her you would not be the needed leader." Tam replied and I looked at him in wonder. Could that be the truth that only one such as I was fit to lead and so this was merely fate playing out before us?

"And yet still the only way for most of our people to live I must now kill her. I have not changed and I still do not wish to kill her. The clan is life but I can't kill my mother for them. What kind of a leader would I be when this is truth?" I asked him desperate and aching with what I know I must do and how it would destroy me.

"You and I both know you will do what is best for clan, but perhaps you should think of your new clan child." He told me as he turned and re-entered the house.

My new clan, faced death and life together. I had joined them I could see in Carlisle and Esme's eyes, I was family. That meant they would fight to protect me and die along with me if I failed. They would all be in danger because of me, I could prevent it by killing Renátka. Kill my mother to protect those I love, it seemed to push her further from me when I think of it that way. She had let me fend for myself and I was honoured when I thought it meant she thought me strong.

I know better now, it was merely because she hoped I would fail and prove myself unworthy. Thinking of her false affection for me showed her callous hatred of me. For one that loathed me I would die to prevent war. I would let her take my life if it wouldn't destroy the Cullens. There were no options. I would face my mother and her warriors in battle and I knew I would loose. Was there a way to prevent this? I couldn't see it and tears ran down my face as I thought of these horrible events that the goddess was letting occur.

I would take my strength from her certainty that this would go well. If my death was the path to the future I could handle that, but I would hope that it would end better than that. In a few days I would meet with the wolves and tell them that they are not alone. Maybe we will have them as allies. Or perhaps I will make it a war on many fronts and I shall loose even worse.


	20. Cats and Dogs

Breaking away from Bast

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 20

Cats and Dogs

Bella pov

The trees were bending slightly in the wind on the cloudy morning. Carlisle had told the wolves that they had someone with them that wanted to speak with them. He had told them I wasn't human and yet here we stood on a lovely cool morning arguing about cat and dog politics. Even the bright greens and playful light that seemed to dance around us could change my mood.

I stood nearly rigid tired of talking in circles with these damn dogs. There had to be a simpler way to get them to understand what I meant without getting attacked. After offering to shift for them and half of the damn dogs shifting thinking I meant to attack I was left with merely telling them what I was. They didn't seem to think that I was telling them the truth so I shifted down to Higar and they nearly attacked yet again. If it were not for the one called Jacob I'm sure there would have been a fight before now. Then again Jasper and Carlisle seemed to be calming them down also.

Edward and everyone had come with me as I stalked towards the boundary line to speak with the pack. In the hour and a half that we had been here not much of anything had been accomplished. According to them cats are of no interest to them and the vampires can go and off themselves. It was like talking to over grown children and I was beginning to loose it.

"Stop!" I shouted and everyone stared at me shocked by my outburst. I had one last plan and if this went no where I was irritated but not facing a war on two sides. "I only told you what was coming so if you wished to assist and help prevent a war on your soil you could. Since you have no interest in limiting the number of my people that die I am fine with that. I just hope that no humans stumble upon us because it would be dangerous for them." It was unlikely but I wanted to have more people behind me not on the side lines taking bets on how I would die.

I got the reaction I wanted as Sam the alpha seemed to hesitate before telling me to bugger off. I turned and motioned for us to leave as he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You have told us that you don't harm humans." He ask stated and I nodded.

"In war it is common for assassins to play human and get closer to a main target. Any human that comes near enough Renátka will die." I informed him not actually lying. It was more likely that the humans would not come that close but I needed them, even if I didn't want them.

"Let us think on this." Sam said surprisingly calm and calculating. In the last hour he had shouted sneered and acted like a small child being told no, this diplomacy was not shown before now. I nodded and began to walk back to the house pleased that they would at least think about helping. Whatever the out come I had to be ready for war and I would prepare well for it.

Only Edward remained with me as I walked at a human pace. The others had things to tend to and I needed only to sort out my plans into clear paths that led to the least amount of death. The feeling of being watched made me want to look back at the wolves but I ignored it and continued.

"If I do not survive this encounter promise me you will not go all sacrificial on me." I told Edward and he blanched at my words. "I can't bear the idea of a world without you, nor could your family."

"They are your family also, and I can promise this only if you promise me the same." He replied and I could tell that he had thought a lot about this. If the war wouldn't come to me no matter what I'm sure he would have hidden me away somewhere to wait it out.

If I had thought that (a) it would have worked (b) would have saved their lives or made any difference for them I would have demanded it. But I knew from the looks on Edward and Demetri's faces alone that it wouldn't be even close to plausible. That and it would never work; Renátka would just kill me even swifter and move on to them like the Volturi with the vampires that were out of line. Knowing that I had support within the clan gave me hope. I hadn't tried to contact anyone since Maia died; I wanted to know whether or not to warn about the assistance of wolves in the war. Tam believes that Kayla would be involved by now and most definitely on my side, I wasn't sure but trusted Tam's opinion.

"It is unlikely that I will survive this but if I do then I promise to tempt fate." I promised him and he nodded. It was a sullen and awkward moment before I stopped and took his hands in mine. "Let us plan for a way to win, not prepare for either of our deaths." I commented as I gripped his hands. I couldn't think about this and plan anything well.

"What is your plan?" he asked smiling down at me and playing with my hair. I nuzzled his hand and sighed. We had yet to truly get to know each other with all this upset and conflict. For a moment my mind went to the possibility of us never having that time and my heart sank.

"We must take the potential battle away from the humans at all costs." I told him as I began to walk again. "I figure an open field or such should work best. If the wolves join us then they may stop enough for me to challenge my mother to a duel. If she refuses then it will be a ruthless battle that we will lose alone. But if she accepts then I might be able to best her." I left out the part of the followers in the clan as I was unsure of what would happen with them. It was better to plan the battle from the worst case not the ideal.

"Sounds..." Edward started before a loud crack cut him off. His eyes were wide and he gasped for a moment before falling to his knees. I screamed and moved towards him when I heard the sharp nasal laughter that told me who my mother had sent to kill me. Kari.


	21. Mutts

Breaking away from Bast

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 21

Mutts

Kari pov

I sat at the very edge of my hearing and sight range as I walked Bella meet with the spirited mutts. Gabriel stared at them obviously disliking this action, Tigers and spirit men did not mix. They were childish and ineffective. We had been living in their woods for days and they had not even noticed our paths.

"Let me..." Bella spoke trying to reason with the children that called themselves protectors. It was useless and irritating to listen to this stupidity but if for a moment it caused her to drop her guard I would take it.

"Why does it matter if they help her?" I asked trying to rid myself of this boredom.

"She is thinking of numbers and witness to make Renátka stop or hesitate. I believe she wishes to challenge her personally to prevent the war that may be coming." Gabriel answered and I laughed. Bella would never be able to best her mother; it would be a death sentence. For a moment I wished that I could let her humiliate herself in front of all of those that came here just to watch, as she failed. She would never be what they thought she was and I would laugh at their stupidity.

"No war will come when she dies by my hand." I replied and he nodded curtly.

"I heard talk or rebellion before we left and it was clear there was a rift forming in the clan at Kodiak." Gabriel stated and I shrugged no one would go against Renátka. It gave possibilities to being able to lead myself but other than that I had thought little of it. Why would you rally around a weak girl that was no longer clan?

"They were upset their precious little queen died that's all." I retorted and sneered. How I hated that little girl.

"Perhaps." Gabriel replied and I glared at him. He was as certain as I was that Bella was killable and yet he thought her worthy to be queen? "Wars have started over less and Renátka has become out of favour."

"She would take us down with her Gabriel." I told him wondering where his thoughts had led him.

"Not if we sided with the young ones." Gabriel shrugged and I was baffled. I had not thought that he was capable of such treason. It was well based but I would not serve under Bella I would rather die.

"I would rather go to war." I replied and he smiled at me. He had been playing with me, he thought that I might betray my queen!

"As would I but we are not others within the clan. It is something to think about. Even when Bella is dead there might still be a war." He answered and I nodded.

"War for our War Queen." I smiled at him and he chuckled. We were both Tigers of war it was what we lived for, the kill. I longed for the days when I was covered in the blood of my enemies, or allies. It didn't matter greatly to me as long as I was still protected by the queen. Not that duels weren't fun, but I had no taste for battles that did not end in death. Renátka knew this well and had assigned me to take care of her dirty work for centuries. I wonder what they would say if they knew how many of us had died by our beloved queens will.

I let my bitterness boil until I heard the little queen shout and the silence that followed. Listening to her I saw her ploy and rolled my eyes she should have tried this approach from the very beginning. Finally she had the attention of the pack and the squabbling died out. After a few moments they were on their way back to the well protected house. I would never have my opportunity to kill her at this rate.

Then I noticed that she was staying back, moving much slower than the others with one of the vampires. Edward, I smiled my delight at finally having my moment to strike. Gabriel nodded that he too had noticed our opportunity. We moved slowly closer and closer to them making sure that they were unaware of us.

"If I do not survive this encounter promise me you will not go all sacrificial on me." She told him and I wanted to roll my eyes at the over-the-top-ness of her request. It wasn't like any of them were going to survive I had been told that we could kill them all and I was going to. "I can't bear the idea of a world without you, nor could your family."

"They are your family also, and I can promise this only if you promise me the same." He replied and I gagged at the love fest in front of me. Silently we were nearing a spacing that could easily be broached in a swift attack. Gabriel would go for Edward and I would kill Bella.

"It is unlikely that I will survive this but if I do then I promise to tempt fate. Let us plan for a way to win, not prepare for either of our deaths." She told him as they stopped giving us the advantage to get as close as possible.

"What is your plan?" Edward asked and Bella beamed up at him. I suppose he was the one that she had fallen for. He was the one who saved her from death, I realised cursing myself for not paying attention to this bond before now.

"We must take the potential battle away from the humans at all costs. I figure an open field or such should work best. If the wolves join us then they may stop enough for me to challenge my mother to a duel. If she refuses then it will be a ruthless battle that we will lose alone. But if she accepts then I might be able to best her." Bella told him and I rolled my eyes if it came to war it would be long after she was dead. Gabriel and I finally got into the best positions possible and I nodded my consent for him to take his mark and destroy Edward.

"Sounds..." Edward started before a loud crack cut him off, the sound of Gabriel's strike against his back. The vampire fell to his knees and Bella looked as though she too was injured I couldn't keep back my laughter as I looked into her eyes. She was already defeated and I had yet to strike a blow to her.

"Kari." She stated as her gaze found mine. I bowed to her with my smile firmly in place.

"Were you expecting me?" I asked as I moved towards her cautious in case she was playing up her pain. Gabriel tore one of Edward's arms off and her face paled more, this was going to be all too easy. I might not even have to touch her twice to force her to final death. Too easy I wanted a fight, something more than this pathetic thing crying in front of me. Oh yes she had begun to cry and move towards her beloved Edward.

I smacked her away from Gabriel and the vampire. She barely even noticed my hit but she fell backwards and impacted on a tree shaking it but not toppling it. Standing over her as she tried to right herself I smiled at her and yet her eyes were locked on the body of her fallen love. Another rip and he was without both arms this time he screamed in pain and she began to sob. Pathetic.

I paced away from her watching and deciding that she would suffer most watching him ripped to pieces before she died. Looking over at Gabriel I noted that Edward was not putting up much of a struggle. A pity this would be over far too quickly for my liking but at least I would be able to kill her. Looking back at the sobbing broken little girl I sighed as I made my final attack.


	22. Pain

Breaking away from Bast

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 22

Pain

Bella pov

My mind could hold on to anything but the agony in Edward's eyes as he screamed as his other arm was ripped away. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to go to him only to be hit back by Kari. I could think of anything until I hit the tree and landed harshly on the ground. The pain brought me back to myself and cleared my head. Kari was going to kill me and Edward was being destroyed before my very eyes. I felt nothing as I thought about this and sobbed as I knew that for him I would kill anything that passed my way.

I could be the monster that my mother was, I could be so much worse than her and in some way not care. Thousands, millions could die by my hands if I lost him and I knew I would feel nothing. If I lost Edward I would loose too much of myself to ever be human again. For the goddess for the world I couldn't let that happen. I had to kill them, all of them and make it final to prevent this being from coming into existence.

Kari moved towards me making her strike against me, thinking I was broken and awaiting death. I smirked to myself as I realised that just moments before I was just that. Now I knew that could happen and what should never occur. Less than a hundredth of a second before she hit me I moved and decapitated her. Her body hit the ground and didn't move, it was not final death until I push all of myself at her body cleansing it of her essence. Now she would never return to life, I bowed my head acknowledging her death.

Gabriel stared at me eyes moving only once to the body at my feet. He knew that she was gone and yet was unsure of his next action. I sighed wishing I could give him something more than a swift death. Edward was in five pieces at his feet, head still attached to his chest. It was not the correct order but I knew that this was what either Renátka or Kari had wanted him to do. I took one step towards him and he dropped the leg that he had been holding and bowed to me.

"It will not save you my friend. I have realised what I am and what I could be if I lost him. I can not let that be, so you must rest eternally." I told him and he didn't seem to react.

I could feel the Cullens behind me but knew it was my swift extermination of Kari that had settled him. His death was as swift as Kari's and it was just as easy to push them out of their essences out into the arms of the great mother. By Bast let them be at peace until it is time again that they walk amongst the great Cats. I feared for a moment that I had lost my heart until Carlisle and the others swarmed his body carefully putting it back together. He healed in part before my eyes and I was relieved and finally felt again the presence of joy and pain fill my temporarily empty mind and body.


	23. Training

Breaking away from Bast

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 23

Training

Bella pov

"That was freaking awesome!" Emmet exclaimed as he and I carried the remains for a burial a little deep in the woods. It was too obvious that something had happened in the area where the fight was so I suggested we walk a little ways and then bury them.

"Not really, just sad really." I told him and he looked at me confused. "I didn't really want to know what I'm capable of if I lost Edward or any of you. I liked my view of the world and the limitation I had on what I could and would do. To have that shattered is just rather unsettling and I'm not sure if it would be wise to have me lead when it is possible for me to go stark raving horrible." He nodded but I could still see that he thought what I had done was cool.

"Don't be so hard on your self." Daniel said as I turned at the approach of the three. It would be disrespectful for them not to be present for the burial of a Tiger, killers or not. I longed to by Edward's side as he healed from his wounds but since I knew he would heal I felt bound to this final act.

"I have learned a great and horrible thing." I replied smiling at him as he took my hand.

"That you think it horrible is what makes you so fit to be our queen. Renátka has this same emptiness in her and yet she thinks it a skill that makes her worthy to be queen." Tam stated and I shrugged.

"This new knowledge will allow you to kill her and prevent a war." Demetri told me knowing that this was the only good thing I could see in this new attitude. I smiled at him and kissed him before laying Kari's body down. Emmet dropped Gabriel and looked kinda confused about why we were treating those that had tried to kill us with such kindness.

"Thank you Emmet we will not be needing any more help." I told him letting him return to his family and wife. He nodded and shrugged running back to the house. "I didn't think it was so odd to honour the dead whether enemy or ally."

"To a Tiger all life is precious. It is not that way for most humans." Daniel replied as I knelt and placed their heads in their hands.

"The gardens and forests await you children lost to this earth. You have served your Goddess and it is time for you to rest. May you learn from this life and not repeat the mistakes you have made. All that are honour you and all that have been guide you." We chanted as we lit the bodies and watched them burn. Tigers are not flammable like vampires but in final death we are more readily accepted back into the earth than humans. The fire begins the process but soon nothing will remain of their bodies, they will be once more just another part of the earth.

"Now we prepare for battle." Tam said after a moment of silence. We nodded and ran behind him quickly returning to the house. Alice had gathered everyone outside for us and I smiled as I passed her. She alone knew just how hard it was to fight against us. The others had joined only as I killed the motionless Gabriel they had not seen Kari attack.

"I am not sure how much use it is to train you but I will do so anyway." I told them and got frowns all around. "The only way you will not be slaughtered is if you have a partner with you. No fighting one on one only two on one. With the help that we will be getting that is all that is needed. I will hopefully have the chance to challenge Renátka and there will be no reason to fight."

"But should it come to a fight you should be aware of the basic strategies of the Tigers." Daniel stated as if he had heard this speech a thousand times.

"The direct kill in the vampire world will never happen. You will not be fighting something that you can't win against alone. When we say fight in pairs we mean it is best if you are always together, side by side. Acting as one which is why I suggest you fight in the couples you are." Demetri said and I noticed how this relieved and worried them.

"Carlisle and Esme I want you with me." I told them and they looked at me confused. "I will need a calming factor and level headed people near me, aside from Edward if he is able. Some one to remind me not to loose myself it will make you a higher priority but also allow me to assist you as you fight. Keep in mind that anyone you kill will not be dead, merely no longer in battle." I told them and both Esme and Carlisle looked a little less uneasy.

"I am going to make up some artillery and I think that Emmet and Rose on the left and Jasper and Alice on the right with me in the middle will work for launching." Daniel stated getting lots of approval from Emmet and Rose rolled her eyes at her husband.

"The fight will be strategic my mother does not know she is not going to out number us so the more prepared we look the more overconfident she is. And hopefully she still thinks me weak and she'll accept my challenge and put an end to this without a war." I told them and got nods all around.

"They will come with her, all of those in Kodiak because Renátka will feel the need to be witnessed and also to know who doesn't stand with her so she can send out her hunters to slaughter them." Tam said in a sure voice and I shivered at the thought. "I have been in contact with Kayla and she has told me that many of the children are ready and at least 14 elders will side with us."

"This will match us if we gain assistance from the spirited wolves." I told them and they seemed confused with my tally. "Think of it as three children to ever adult." It was a large total but the lack of training and attacking you teachers and family made the young pause where as the elders didn't. "In pairs you are the match of one of us."

"Cocky much." Emmet shouted and I smirked.

"Accurate but if you don't believe me we can always have a match." I replied and got a hoot from him and smiles from the rest. "They will join us in standard from if she takes my challenge but if not they will try to assault from the back and a few will join our side in the frontal."

"Tigers fight in the Tigris or Taiga forms to using the tail as a leverage point it wise but hard. Our claws will rip your flesh to be mindful. We can not stand at full height but are best at quick attacks." Tam said and I let the boys teach them as I moved to find Edward and reassure myself that this was for the best. That killing my mother was something I could survive and that I would not loose him.


	24. Joining

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 24

Joining

Edward POV

I stayed as still as I could, trying to let the pain just flow over me. It helped little but I continued to try. Bella had yet to return and I wondered what was keeping her. The pain was blinding me to many details but I knew that the others were outside learning to fight; I could hear them speak and think. I focused on Bella's silent mind and wondered what was going threw her mind as she asked me and my parents to stand with her before the army that would be coming for her. She left the group as it went to practical and heard her moving towards me.

"Hi." Bella said as she knelt beside me. She was worried and frightened but I knew that it was merely because she was concerned for me. Or at least I hoped that was the reason, if the battle came too soon I would not be able to stand beside her. That thought only added to my pain until she took my hand gently in hers and I felt the warmth of her skin.

"Hi." I replied gruffly and she stroked the side of my face. I wouldn't be speaking anytime soon. The one word had caused my entire body to spasm with pain.

"I thought I was going to loose you." She told me not needing a replied but I nearly breathlessly answered her with 'you could never loose me' when she kissed me. "I have learned that I am capable of killing my mother, that I can do anything as long as I have you by my side. If I were to loose you I would become the empty vessel my mother is. I don't want to be that but I can see how this cold unfeeling part of myself can have its uses." Tears ran down her face as she hugged me, the pain was manageable when she was this close to me.

"I killed them Edward." She told me after a moment brushing her tears aside, "They will never live again by the names they were born to. Final death. I didn't know I had the strength to cause final death but they both rest eternally. Renátka will come in a few weeks if not quicker to remedy the world of my life. Perhaps the wolves will fight with us but little matters as long as I have you. Your family means much to me but it is you I can not live without." She was rambling, but I couldn't make myself move to correct her nor did I really care to she loved me; I was the one thing she needed.

"Edward I know what is ahead of me, but if you're with me I can face it. I can kill my mother, I can lead the clans, I can do anything." She whispered as she kissed me and I smiled at her. "Don't ever leave me." She demanded and I made no move but she knew my answer as she kissed me yet again and rest her head on my chest.

My injuries would heal, according to Carlisle I should be standing and moving about in a few days. I would stand beside her and help her face her worst nightmare. For her I would give everything, and all that she needed was me and so I would give it to her. We sat like this, me lying flat as my body reattached itself and her cuddled up with her head resting on my chest.

****

I thought back to the forest and the attack trying to sort out what had happened. I knew that she had killed them, but I remember her face as she watched me. She was in agony, it broke my heart to not be able to go to her but the man had smashed on my back making it nearly impossible for me to move. The tears streaming down her face and then suddenly she was standing and the woman was on the ground dead. It was an odd gap from crying and vulnerable to warrior and killer.

She had said that it was the thought of loosing me that had caused the change in her. What was this cold version of my Bella capable of? Pushing the thought away I went back to listening to her heart beat and breathing. I prayed the world never bore witness to Bella without me by her side. Though I don't think I would be much better if I were to loose her.


	25. Blinded

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 25

Blinded

Renátka POV

I cursed my luck as I watched the young ones turn from me. It would be harder now to let things play out with Bella's death when they already thought to rebel. Some of the other elders had begun to seek for advice from me as to what might happen if the wayward young one named Daniel began a separation of the clan. I played my role as supporter and assured them that it would never get to that point. Had we not worked for centuries to unite all the clans into the single clan we currently had?

I recalled the wars happily but put sadness in my voice so as to ease the worries of Remka. This single clan made wars quite nearly impossible, then again that had been my goal. Trying to recall I would ever want the wars and feuds to end, ah yes my little daughters. I grew icy at that thought before shoving it away. I would have done anything for my little ones; it's a shame that that thing's child was the only one to survive. The one I could not touch, or even hope to be mother to. Charles, it was a good day when he left this life I was only sad that he didn't take his daughter with him.

I felt a pull towards Kari and then Gabriel and knew that they were dead. Shit. Who had she bonded with? The wolves were not this strong; it had to be the vampires but how? I smiled at Kale and moved to walk and think it was good that she was seeking advice. My actions made sense in her mind and I could ponder this new hell in piece.

My daughter I sneered the very thought of her in any relation to me had managed to kill and put to final death two of my top warriors. I paced as I plotted my new course of action. The others would feel their deaths how would I explain it to them? Perhaps I could lay blame on my beloved daughter, no to obvious.

Daniel, he would be a good choice for this. He has begun a rebellion I can say that I sent my best to properly honour my daughter and most would believe it. I may be cold but my love for my children has been seen to be limitless. I did not count her as my own but I had played the game well and most thought I loved her dearly.

I could stand against Daniel and be baffled when I saw my daughter at his side. Claiming that I had not felt that she had lived, that she had hidden it from me surely they would believe their queen. I suppose it doesn't really matter if they follow her then they have to fight their family, for the children they will pause and their elders will right the matter swiftly enough.

"My queen?" Kayla called to me before approaching and I smiled falsely at her. "I have felt something I was wondering what it was?" she asked her tone not fooling me. She was just as aware as I was that Kari and Gabriel were dead, this was going to be tricky.

"Yes, they have left us. I was pondering over Kale's questions and it struck me quite fiercely. You could not identify it?" I asked her smiling gently. Kayla was nearly as old as I surely she could feel this and was playing with me. Then again her senses are known to be weak as though she were preparing to depart of this life, she would be the first in over 700 years.

"No I only felt loss, what does this mean? Who has harmed them and where are they?" she asked her tone clearly confused and I began to doubt my first conclusion. Surely there was no gain from playing this unaware. I had seen her guiding the children perhaps it was not what I thought it to be, maybe she was only trying to calm them not insight a division of clan.

"I sent them after Daniel, I was unsure of how the clan would see my favouritism for my last daughter. I could not let her come home from final death without honour." I told her and her face lit up before falling again. I had been wrong she was a simple Tiger and a follower of her queen.

"Do not despair Kayla, I am sure this can be sorted out easily with little to no loss of life. We shall go and find our fallen and those that would act so harshly against us and right it." I assured her and she smiled at me happy and yet saddened by this turn of events. Perhaps I would not get the war I wanted, I would have to make one myself.

Returning to Kale I sat heavily and frowned at her. She looked startled and confused, when she should be pleading and disheartened. What had she felt that... oh yes. I held her hands in mine and lead us in a simple pray for the dead.

"I do not know who could have done this." I commented to her, it was an advantage to have her gossiping my words verses one of the children's. "I sent them after Daniel and Tam and I..." I sighed looking as pitiful and wounded as I could while not being seen as a weakened queen. "I fear that it may have been the very people that I had sent them to assist that have harmed them. Though I can think of no reason from them to do this, to harm another out of a duel, and to strike at my very guard." I smiled up at her.

"I will fix this though I don't understand its source. There can be no such actions against ones own clan, family. Perhaps we should all go... I don't want it to be seen as me slaughtering my own people to the children. Mayhap we should pull the clan into one for this horrible task." I rambled seemingly thinking out loud as she nodded along with me. I knew my words would flow through this camp and others in a matter of hours. All that must be done now is to plan and prepare. I may get my daughters hide after all.


	26. Child against Parent

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Italics for thoughts _(Edward can hear it if he's present)

Stages of forms

Tiger: first form (actual tiger)

Tigris: second form (were-tiger, like werewolves, larger than actual animal)

Taiga: third form (cat ears, tail, more tiger musculature, fur, full canines, paws)

Tigam: fourth form (half and half, humanoid form, light fur, tail, nearly full canines, paws)

Tegamen: fifth form (mostly humanoid, no fur, stripes marking the skin and claws and longer canines)

Higar: sixth form (human but with cat senses and scent, regeneration and able streak mind)

Human: seventh form (completely human)

Chapter 26

Child against Parent

Kayla POV

She was a fool but this image of weakness was an old game well associated with me. I had not been challenged since my children had children. By not playing for power during my life I had become some one sought for council not battle. This was going well, perhaps it would end as Tam believes.

I am saddened by the events that have had to come into play for Bella to be able to save us. At least the deaths were swift and just. Perhaps they would not weigh her down too much, though there is nothing that is going to ease the pain of killing her own mother. Tam's views on her mate and the family she is around give me hope. But there is little in ways of knowing how all of this will play out.

"Kayla?" a child asked as I passed near them. Looking at him I smiled and slowed. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?" I smiled and walked over to him. We walked slowly together and I could feel the hesitation and uncertainty in him.

"What is it Paul?" I asked gently as the boy fidgeted with his hands. He had yet to master human form but had reach Higar many times.

"I fear that my father will not return." He stated as he looked up at me fearful and sad. I smiled at him as I pulled him into my arms. His father was Gabriel though why he had chosen to have a child only so late in life was unusual.

"He has passed." I told him and the boy shook in my arms. There was going to much of this if Bella failed and I hoped that we did not face it as children against parent. For many hours I stood holding the child to me giving him my strength and comfort. He was alone his mother had passed more than 100 years before I would care for him until he could once again stand on his own. As an elder it was my duty as a mother it was all I could do and wished I could do more.


End file.
